Two Makes Three
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Logan and Ro have a unconventional romance what happens when two makes three? Last chapter is up!
1. The Begginnig

Hey guys I've never done an X-man story before so I hope its o.k please review and tell me what you think. Not really set in any verse and characters are probably a little ooc.

To everyone else they had a platonic relationship. They could even be called best friends. Her almost being the only person that truly understood him she knew him, basically she got him. Every aspect of him from his hatred of his past and the people involved in it to his connection to the Earth and it's animals.

He felt connected to her, she was the woman he respected most out of all the people he came in contact with. She knew him and understood him in his most feral state she didn't back away and she was never afraid...

In public they were the best of friends in private it was something different, over the years they had known each other their platonic feelings for each other turned into pure un-bridal lust. They couldn't get enough of each other, they snuck around at night, did it in broom closet, anytime and anywhere as long as they had a few minutes alone. As far as this "fling" they were having it was nothing to either of them, they wanted each other and that was all there was to it. They had sex, they fucked but never made love. They both enjoyed each other with no pretences of a relationship. Never wanting to get attach to anyone both having "issues" to work out. This way they both got what they wanted, no strings attached.

At least that what she thought before. Ororo Munroe sighed looking in the mirror. She ran a finger under her eye smoothing the little pouched shape swell under it. Ororo Munroe, other-wise know as Storm the weather goddess or weather witch. Second in command of the X-man a group of mutants who fight for the equality of all man, mutant or not. But that was not the problem now. She was late...really late. She should have been downstairs thirty-minutes ago but was caught up with her thoughts. She glanced over herself once more before leaving her loft.

The music filtered out into the hallway, It was a celebration, her 2nd best-friends wedding reception. She had been the maid of honor at Jean Grey and Scott Summers wedding. She was happy for them but as the saying goes "Always a bride's maid never a bride." That was her, but alas she planted a sugary sweet smile on her face and walked in her light-turquoise dress moving with her. She waved away the worried looks and made her way to the Brides table. She took her seat next to Charles Xavior, her mentor and friend. He had given Jean away, she gave him a small smile before her eyes landed on the name tag next to her's, Logan.

She glanced around where was he? She had seen him at the wedding; He must have left after Jean said her vows. It was no secret that Logan liked Jean maybe even loved, but they never talked about it never went that far into it. She frowned at that thought but she didn't have time to dwell as Charles turned to her.

(The Cyder House)

This was his 5th beer, his mind revolving around nothing, Blank not a simple thought in his head, but that he lost someone precious to him. He growled and ordered another beer. He wanted to drown his miseries in alcohol, maybe it was time for him to hit the road again, go back to Canada's wilderness back to a simpler life.

He held his head back as he took the last swig of his beer, he lay down some cash and got up sauntering over to the door and out to his motocycle. He hoped on and made his way back to the mansion. He stopped before going into the mansion opting to take a walk through the little forest behind the mansion. He crouched and sniffed the air. Sandalwood and Vanilla.

Logan peered through the darkness, her scent wafting towards him, What the hell is she doing out here so late He moved stealthy through the trees following her scent. He stopped just outside a clearing, and scanned the area again. Ororo was sitting her legs crossed over each other her head tilted towards the sky a slight smile on her face. He was immediately hard. He moved a little adjusting his "package" and watched her, he had to have her.

He didn't even debate with himself if it would be wrong to interrupt her in her solitude, he stalked towards her the wolverine out and on the prowl. He pounced on her knocking her to the ground; he let out a grunt and began to rip off her clothes.

Ororo shrieked caught of guard by the sudden force. The wind knocked out of her. She pushed at Logan's body desperately trying to get some air. She heard a low growl come from him as he lifted himself just a little to unzip his pants and enter her.

Ororo gasp at the intrusion, he filled her and then some stretching her to the limit. She held on to him as he moved his speed ever increasing. He took her rough and hard, venting his frustrations on her body. Ororo clung to him her body finding its way to climax. He took her this way sometimes and she did not mind, she for some reason was turned on by him. Not just Logan but the Wolverine the animal inside the man. When he fucked her like this she knew it wasn't the man but the animal. Ororo left her mind wonder and focused on just being there like this with him. Minutes or hours went by her brain was to mixed up to really care.

Logan lifted himself off her and zipped up his pants he glanced down at her his breathing already back to normal, Ororo still laid there her clothes strewn around her. She picked up each article," Oh great, what am I supposed to wear now?" She turned a sharp eye on Logan a frown on her face.

"Here Darlin'" Logan threw her his shirt which didn't really cover much.

"Wow thanks a lot, I can definatly walk through the front door in this." Her frown still in place," Next time you decide to sneak up on me bring an extra set of clothes." Storm turned and summoned the winds which she rode to her window with one last look behind her.

(Two Weeks Later)

Ororo dismissed her class and starting grading papers, she heard the click of the door and glanced up." Logan what are you doing here? I thought your class didn't end for another hour."

"I had to see ya Ro. I missed ya." He moved towards her table silently. He stood his eyes never leaving hers.

Ororo gave a little laugh sticking the papers in her desk and stood up standing in front of him. She ran her hand through his unruly hair and leaned down , her face inches from his, "Well your just going to have to wait a little longer I have some company coming over later and I want to look my best." She hovered a second longer then pulled away walking out the door and leaving Logan behind.

Logan stood there almost dumbfounded Company? His and Ro's relationship or better yet lack of one didn't constrict then from seeing other people, so then why was his blood boiling and crazy thoughts running through his head.

(Later that night)

"So Ororo what's the news? What could you not wait to tell us?" Ororo, Jean, Rouge and Kitty sat in booth of a mid scale restaurant. Ororo had called them together her best friends." Don't make us wait forever, it's got to be important to call me away from my honey-moon." Jean tossed her red hair over her shoulder and mentally tried to take a peak at Ro's brain.

"Jean you know I don't like when you do that." She threw an exasperated look at Jean, already feeling nervous.

"Oh Ro you don't hav ta be nervou's sugah, we all ya friends her'." Rogue gave her a sympathetic look and a smile.

Kitty patted her hand a big smile on her face." Nobody is going to judge you Ro we all love you and nothing can change that."

Ororo sighed and sucked in a breath, no time being better than now, "You guys have to promise me you won't tell anyone anything that I'm going to tell you. That means double for you Jean." She took on a hurt face but nodded.

"I promise sugah"

"Me too I would never reveal a secret."

"I promise Ro' whatever you are going to tell us will stay between us."

Ororo took a deep breath before rushing out," I'm pregnant and I'm going to keep it and I'm also leaving the X-man I'm going home..." A look of surprised marred all the girls faces.

"Congratulations Ro' although I didn't know you were seeing anyone, AND I wish you weren't gonna leave us." Kitty wrapped her arm around Ororo, she had been a kind of surrogate mother to her.

"Congrats sugah, wonder who da lucky man is." Rogue winked at her and Ororo smiled.

"Oh my God Ro' congratulations, I'm so happy for you. But there is still one question: Are you going to keep us in suspense? Are you going to tell us who is the father?

To

Be

Continued?

If you like it please review. Flames are welcome but ignored and critiques always help, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Who's the father

Ok guys this is the second chapter of Two Makes Three.

As always please review.

Ororo avoided the three pair of eyes starring at her. She took a moment debating to herself whether to tell them who the father was. She decided not to. " Well," Ororo hesitated, " I can't say. I know you guys won't tell anyone but I can't take that risk, I have a couple of things I have to sort out before I can tell you who the father is." Ororo glanced away, she wanted to confide in them, they were her best friends, they've been there for her in so many other hard situations. This time she couldn't tell them she had to tell Logan first. He would hate her if he found out from someone else that she was pregnant.

"Ro, we understand. We won't pressure you, whenever you think the time is right to tell us we'll be ready and we'll be there for you 100." Jean gave her a warm smile and Ororo smiled back

"Hey ya'll I think dis calls for a celebration." Rogue waved to the waiter, who came over with a brilliant smile on his face. "We'd like a bottle of ya'lls finest champagne and (she glanced at Ororo and Kitty) a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic apple cider."

Ororo mouthed a 'thank you' at her thoughtfulness. When the bottles came Kitty poured out the beverages and raised her glass, Rogue, Ororo, and Jean did the same." To Ororo's new and unsuspected bundle of joy on the way." The girls giggled at Kitty's toast, and took a sip of their glasses.

"Hold on guys I would like to make a toast," All eyes went to Ororo as she held up her glass," To the best friends a girl could ever wish for, and to Jean who came all the way back just to be here for me. Thank You guys so much. I love you guys." A chorus of of "awws" and "I love you toos" rang out from the table. A hour or so passed before they finally left the restaurant, they parted ways Rogue and Kitty off to an after-hour club. Jean back to her honeymoon and Ororo back to the mansion.

(Back at the Mansion)

Before Ororo left her car she looked around for Logan's Motorcycle, she didn't want to confront him now she needed time to think about how she would approach him, how she would tell him about the baby. When she knew the coast was clear she made her way through the house and up to her loft. She locked the door and then her windows; she didn't want anyone interrupting her. She wanted to think, to clarify her mind and the ugly situation she got herself into. She made her way to the bathroom running a nice warm bath and slipped into it.

Logan pulled into the garage noticing Ororo's car there. When did she get back? He asked himself. When he left Ororo's car had been gone. He didn't know what was up with her, she had been acting strangely. Ever since their tryst in the backyard woods, a week ago, she had been avoiding him, he hardly saw her anymore. She was never at home, and as soon as her classes were over she was gone. Even when she was home her doors and windows were locked, a sign to him that company was over and not to disturb. "Fuck that," he cursed aloud and went to Ororo's room. He tried the door.

Damn, its locked. He knocked softly, but there was no answer. He knocked harder, but still no answer. He wanted to knock down her door but instead he walked away going downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Ororo had heard the knocks but chose to ignore them. She laid in bed her eyes closed asking her Goddess for help, even if it was just a sign of what she should do, but none came. She rolled over looking out the window. The dark sky clouded over was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep.

Ororo woke to cloudy skies threatening rain. She laid there not wanting to get up, not wanting to face what she had to do. She sighed and got up going to her closet and picking out some clothes all the while telling herself to be strong and she could do it. When she finally got downstairs no one was there, the kitchen was deserted. She shrugged and opened the fridge, rummaging through it taking out all the makings of a leftover turkey sandwich. Forgetting the mayo she opened the fridge again.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding Darlin'?" Logan stood in the doorway slightly leaning on the frame.

"Hiding Logan, I do not know what you mean. I just came down for some breakfast." She averted her eyes making her way to the counter and preparing her sandwich.

"You're alittle to late for dat Ro' its dang near 1:00 o' clock. I never seen ya sleep so much. Up late?" He came up behind her, pressing his arousal into her butt." I've missed ya so much Ro'. I want ya so much." He pressed himself harder against her ass and kissed her neck inhaling her scent. He drew back just as she pulled away.

"Logan I am not in the mood right now. There's something I want to talk to you about. I found out a..." Her voice trailed off as Kitty entered the room.

"Ro' where have you been I've been looking all over for you. Your missing out on all the fun." Kitty glanced at Ororo then Logan, "I'm glad you could convince her to come down, the festivities would be a lot better without the clouds." Kitty laughed and Ororo smiled, Logan looked at her as if she was interrupting something.

"Kitty, I'm sorry about the weather, I will fix it and after a quick change of clothes I will join you. So find me a nice seat and I will be out in a minute." Ororo eyes turned white as her head went upwards, seconds later the sky was a beautiful shade of sky blue, and sun clearly visible. Kitty left giving Ororo a quick hug before leaving. The moment Kitty had left Ororo turned to leave.

"Hold on Darlin' we 'ave somethin' to talk 'bout." Logan said his hand firmly holding Ororo's arm. "What were ya gonna tell me?" Ororo stared at him for a minute before pulling away.

"It was nothing Logan, nothing that can not wait until another time. Now if you excuse me I really must go change as you saw I promised Kitty I would join her outside." Ororo picked up her sandwich and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Ro' why hav' ya been avoiding me?" This time he didn't make the mistake of giving her a way out; he backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her hips with no room for escape." I haven't seen hyde or hair of ya in along time. What's going on Ro', you've never been one for secrets, and for tha past week you've had ya door locked. That's never been a problem befor', you've never turned me away Ro'." He watched her, as she darted her eyes to everything but his.

"Logan I have not been avoiding you, I have just been busy. I am sorry you feel that I have been turning you away but as we both agreed when we started this, there were no strings attached and I just found something that happens to occupy my every moment of thought." She glanced down at her food her stomach aching for it," Logan will you please let me go, I do have other things to do." Logan removed the barrier of his arms and stuck them in his pocket. "If it makes you feel any better Logan I will make some time for you." She gave him a small peck on his cheek and went up to her room.

Logan stood in the kitchen after she left, for the second time in the passed few weeks feeling dumbfounded. He walked out of the kitchen and to training room and started a workout. As he slashed through the enemies coming at him, his mind was on Ororo and her weird behavior. In the kitchen she had wanted to tell him something but she didn't and she played it off of something unimportant, and her smell, it was different. Not the usual Sandalwood and Vanilla but there was something else there to. It wasn't the sweet scent of her arousal that usually surrounded her when he was touching her it was something else, like her body was changing making room for something. He was knocked down by Mystique as the realization hit him. Ro was pregnant." Computer off," He said aloud walking out the door, he headed to his room, he had to make sure his nose wasn't just tricking him and what he thought was real.

(An Hour Later)

Ororo stood outside of Logan's door. Before she knocked the door opened and Logan stood there.

"Logan I wanted to tell you something. Can I come in?" Logan moved aside and she walked in choosing to sit on a chair in the corner rather than his bed. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried again but still the words were locked in her throat. Now as she faced him looked at him, she lost her nerve. The past hour since she left Logan in the kitchen she had been thinking, steeling her nerves and praying to her Goddess for the strength to tell him, but she just couldn't do it, Ororo cursed herself silently as she finally gave up and stood going to the door," I am sorry Logan for wasting your time, I guess I am not as strong as I thought I was."

She opened the door, but before she could leave Logan grabbed her and brought her close to him, she tried to pull away but his grip was iron clad. Ororo thought that maybe he was in one of his moods and held herself still awaiting his hands on her body, but instead he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled deeply. Logan inhaled again and then pushed her away from him.

"When did ya know Ro'?...Were ya even gonna tell me?" He'd moved away from her and to the window.

"Logan I was going to tell you. Earlier in the kitchen before Kitty interrupted us and just now, I just did not have the strength, Logan." She moved to him, but he brushed her aside, "Logan I..."

She was cut off by Logan who turned at looked at her his eyes slanted as if trying to look right through her.

"Are ya gonna keep it Ro'?" Before she could answer he cut her off again," What eva ya decide Ro' I will not say anything against it." He looked past her as he said those words knowing the meaning implied.

Ororo looked at Logan as if he had just condemned himself to a fiery grave," Whatever I want to do with it? Where in the hell do you think you have a say in this? This is my baby and your damn right I'm going to keep it." Ororo turned away from him her face contorted into one of anger, sadness, and bewilderment." I would never destroy such a precious gift as a baby and how you should have total disregard for a human life sickens me. I should have known this is how you would react, but stupid me to think you might be happy for me and even maybe somewhere in that adamantium shell of yours you would have a heart to understand what I was going through." She turned the doorknob her mind in total shambles.

"No Ro' ya can't leave yet, ya didn't understand what I meant. Ro' I don't want ya to kill it I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that if you decided you were gonna raise it I would not just leave ya hangin'. I would help you raise it, and I would be there to help ya take care of it." He turned her to face him, but he couldn't read anything from her face. Any tears or emotion that was once there was now gone. All that was left was the icy mask of the Goddess." Ro' don't do this. I don't want to talk to the ice queen, I want ta talk to Ororo Munroe."

Ororo scoffed at him, a not so small frown on her otherwise beautiful face," Logan with me, what you see is what you get. For your information MY child will be loved and cared for by both the mother and the father." she looked at him her face as stoic as before she reached back and slapped him. It might have hurt her more than it did him but it felt good." Logan you do not deserve anymore of my time, I now wish that I did not waste the past few months of my life with such an animal as you." She opened the door and walked out. Turning once to say," Beside how do you know it's yours?"

Well peeps here you go the second chapter. I hope you enjoy as always reviews, critiques are welcomed and flames will be ignored.

I know the characters are OOC but it's the best I can do. Sorry guys if the formant is kinda outa whack but bear with me I try to do my best.


	3. Ororos Leaving

Ok guys this is the third chapter of Two Makes Three. Thank you for everyone that review and thank you for spotting my spelling mistakes and pointing them out to me. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always please review.

Ororo slammed the door behind her,"Oh the nerve at of that man." she said aloud to herself. She was so mad she could scream but instead she took a deep breath and went to her closet. She pulled out her luggage and then the clothes in her closet. Not really caring about what she was doing she stuffed her clothes in the suitcase then took out a travel on packing in her toiletries and a pair of spare underwear. She sighed, now after her stuff her was pack she looked around, glancing at all the little knick-knacks that clung to her desks and tables. She walked over to one that stood out. It was a picture of her and Kitty. A big smile on the young girl's face as she stared into the camera. In the background Logan stood watching them. A mirthless laugh escaped Ororo lips as she thought about that day.

It had been a holiday and they whole mansion had been celebrating by having a bar-b-que. She was especially happy that day because the night before she and Logan had went out. It was not really a date but they had went out to eat and then to a motel where they had sex for more than half the night. Ororo shook her head the memoirs causing a familiar stir in her. She held the picture to her breast. She would not leave without saying good-bye to Kitty. She could not do that to her. A knock at the door made her jump, but she stood rooted in the same spot not wanting to move. Another knock prompted her to move though," Who is it?'

"Ro open da door so we can talk about this." It was Logan, but if it was one person she did not want to see again it was him.

"Logan we have nothing further to discuss. I said my peace so please leave me alone." She heard a deep growl and stepped back away from the door just as the door came swinging opened. Logan stood there his eyes boring into her. A frown on his face he pushed past her and slammed the door behind him.

"Where are ya going Ro?" he asked noticing her luggage. He was fuming if this was some funny cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears. Ororo wanted to laugh but thought better of it and moved away from the door and to her bed, putting the picture into her carryon.

"I'm going to Paris. I've always wanted to go and I think now is the perfect time. I need to get away from here figure out what I'm going to do." She sat on the edge of her bed," If you do not mind Logan I am not done packing so could you please leave me alone now."

He scoffed as if she had just asked him to pour a pot of boiling oil over his head." Ro would you listen to ya self. I have never heard a word about Paris from you much less traveling..."

Ororo cut him off," If I remember perfectly, you didn't care about my hopes and dreams but about whether or not I would let you fuck me at that moment in time.

Logan cursed under his breath moving closer to her but she stood up and went to the window, " Ororo, don't leave because of me. If it is me I will leave its not safe for ya to be on ya own in a new place."

"Logan I am not leaving because of you, I am leaving because I have o many thing things to think about and I just can't do it here." She sighed already the conversation making her tired, she wished he would just let it rest and leave her alone.

Logan looked at her as if the person standing in front of him was a total stranger," Do you even know who the father is IF as you claim is not me?"

Ororo's back clearly stiffened at his question and she felt a twinge of guilt at the lies she had told him but she shook her head," As I recall Logan ours was not a committed relationship I was free to do who and what ever the hell I pleased so would you kindly mind your own damn business and drop it." She jumped as Logan spinned her around to look at him." Get your hands off me Logan, I am no longer yours to touch freely when you want." she tried to pull away from him but his grip was to strong," You are hurting me Logan let me go, before I do something I might not regret." The sky blacken outside with distant thunder and lightening backing up her threats.

Logan let her go but stood in front of her," Are you leaving to be with the baby's father? Is that where your going to hid out with some asshole that fucked you and then left?" His words were bitter and they tore at her hatefully," Tell me Ro' ya going to beg him to take you in? To pretend he wants you and that baby your carrying?" He laughed, but the sound was hateful.

"Logan leave now, I will not stand for you saying such horrible things to me," to punctuate her words and the full meaning behind them a flash of lighting struck the tree outside splitting it into two.

" Ro' are ya in there are you ok sugah?" there was no answer from Ororo," I hope ya decent sugah cause I'm not alone," the door opened and Rogue and Remy stood there. They walked into the room. Rogue immediately going to Ororo's side and putting a comforting arm around her. Rogue surveyed the scene taking notice of the baggage on the bed and the way Logan looked as if that second he was at the last straw and any moment he would rip something or someone apart." Come on sugah." she led Ororo to the bathroom," Ro what happened? That bastard didn't hurt ya did he?"

Storm looked up into her friends face so glad that she had came in when she did cause she didn't know what she would of done.

Remy stood behind Logan watching as the door to the bathroom shut," What da hell did ya do to her?" He moved to face Logan," You better not hav' touched her or ya dead homme'"

"Back tha fuck of me cajun, this is none of your damn business. So why don't you and untouchable leave." Logan was seriously pissed, he never thought that Ororo could be sleeping with someone else while whatever the hell that was going on between them was happening. In all honesty he had never touched another woman during that time either because what man in their right mind would. It would be like choosing to fuck a disease ridden whore when a goddess was willing and waiting for you at home. He was filled with rage and jealousy as thoughts of her with another man reared their heads.

"Dis is my business cause Ro is like a sister to me, and I would do anything ta protect her," His deck of cards were out and ready for a fight.

Logan laughed," You are no match fo me Cajun, but if ya want a fight so bad I've got plenty of anger that I could take out on ya." -Snickt- Logan got into his fighter stance," Bring it on Cajun."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ororo stood in the doorway having gotten control over her emotions. The two men turn to look at her, Logan cursed and the six blades withdrew back into his knuckles. " I want you both to leave now, all I want is to be by myself for a little longer is that so much to ask?" She walked over to the door and stood bye it waiting for them to get the hint.

"Ro I'm here if ya need me sugah." Rogue said turning to look at Remy.

"I'm not leaving till we finish talking." Logan stood at the far side of the room, pure determination in his eyes," I don't care if ya fry me Ro but I'm staying."

"Why don't ya respect da woman's wish and get da fuck out o' her room." Rogue and Remy turned on Logan. They could see how much stress Logan was putting on her and even if it killed them they were gonna make him leave." Just leave Ro obviously wat eva you two were talking bout is over so just leave." The three started to argue but stop as a dull thud was heard coming from the doorway.

"Where am I?" the room was spinning and her head hurt, her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"Oh Ororo you are finally awake, please do not try to move." Hanks face appeared over her and she let out a relieved breath." You gave us quite a scare, but on the plus side this gave me a chance to check you out."

"What do you mean Hank? Nothings wrong is there, m-my ba-bab- baby is fine right Hank?" she searched Hanks eyes desperately for anything they might be hiding.

"Ororo will you relax, everything is fine your baby is fine. You are completely healthy. I just meant that Kitty had accidentally let it slip that you were pregnant and I did not want to make it more uncomfortable for you if I came out and asked if you have been to a check-up or anything, so this fit perfectly." Hank saw her sigh in relief visibly relaxing into the bed.

"What happened to me?"

"Well Ororo you fainted, Rogue told me about what was going on in you room and I think all the stress of it just tore you down, but other than that you are fine. I do have one question for you though, how far along are you?"

A small smile graced her lips," Your the doctor shouldn't you know?" Hank didn't seem to amused by her little joke," I would say maybe a couple of weeks a month at most I guess. I took a test two weeks ago."

Hank smiled now finding the situation to be incredibly funny," Then I must tell you something Ororo, your assumptions that you are that far along are not correct, you are actually three months into your pregnancy. That I might say is a good thing because you were lucky if you were not this far along you might have had a miscarriage from the fall." He stopped and glanced at her then continued," I took the liberty of doing a ultrasound while you were out and everything's is in order, the babies heartbeat is steady and I took a couple of pictures for you too."

Ororo's mind was swimming, she never thought she could be as far as three months, she didn't feel any different and she couldn't tell from her body." Hank how is that possible, I have not put on any weight and shouldn't I be showing at least a little?" Now she was truly confused.

"Actually because of your naturally slim figure you might not show till your fifth month." He put the chart he was holding onto the desk next to her." If you are up to it you have some visitors."

Ororo looked up at him," Who is it?"

"The whole gang I guess I should say is waiting outside. Would you like to see them?" Ororo glanced away and in a small voiced ask him to exclude Logan from the group. Hank shrugged and went to the door letting in the waiting people. As Logan stood up Hank went over to him." I don't think it's wise for you to go in. Ms. Monroe specify asked me to not let you in so if you left that would be better for her and yourself."

Logan laughed dryly and shook his head," Just get out of my way bub, I have to see her." Hank blocked his path his big, blue, furry body making it almost impossible to pass by.

"Logan Ororo is fine, but think of her and her baby's health, and leave." Logan lanced at the curtained window and cursed but turned and walked out of the little sitting room.

Before anyone could say anything Ororo sat up ," I wanted to tell everybody at dinner but I think I am a little to late, I really wished that it was under better circumstances but it must be said," she took a deep breath glancing at each of the face there , landing on Kitty's" I am leaving.," she held up a hand to stop the obvious words of protest," I am moving to Paris, I have always wanted to go and now I think is the perfect time, besides I need a vacation." She smiled as Kitty sat next to her throwing her arms around her soft sobs escaping her." Kitty do not cry I will come back to visit often, and when I am settled you guys would always be welcomed to visit me."

"Ro why do you have to leave? Please stay you know I'll be lost without you. Mom please don't go at least take me with you." Kitty cried no longer quiet sobs but full out tears. Ororo looked at the young girl, she could not leave her here but how could she bring her along to God knows where." I will make a deal with you, be packed by ten and you can come." The girl's scream nearly deafen everyone there as she ran out of the room.

The eyes that stared at her were ones of sadden friends who did not wish to see her go. She looked at Charles no words were spoken between them but she knew she had his blessing." I think I should be getting ready, it is late and I do not want to miss my flight." She stood up carefully and turned back to look at her friends," I want you all to know that I still consider this my home, and if need be I will be back. I love you guys and I am proud to say that I am a X-man." she turned then not wanting them to see her eyes misting over, silent tears moving down her cheeks.

She stopped at Kitty's door but didn't need to knock." I'm almost done mom just five more minutes." Ororo laughed how was she going to manage? She made her way up to her loft, stopping outside the door knowing that this would be the last time she stood here. She opened the door but stopped midway.

"Logan what are you doing here?" She walked past him picking up her carry-on.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it Ro' so I'm gonna let it go but I came to say something."

"What is it now Logan, came to call me names, insult my honor? See if you could get a quickie out of me before I go?" She tossed her white locks over her shoulder bending to pick up a suitcase. " Ro don't be like that," He brushed her hand away picking up both of her suitcase," I don't want ya to go Ro'. I want ya to stay here... with me. I don't care if the baby isn't mine Ro, I don't wanna lose ya."

Ororo shook her head to little to late," Why Logan? So you can have a little fuck mate till I get so big I repulse you. I can not understand you Logan you do not want a relationship you do not love me yet the thought of me walking out of your life makes you sentimental." She laughed the situation somehow funny to her," You know Logan a it was not long ago that I would of given anything for you to say those words, but now I know that you truly don't mean them. It's just you being you, trying to hold onto to something so no one else can have it."

Kitty bust in a huge smile on her face," Mom I'm..," she stopped and rushed over to Ororo the painful look on her face telling her she had interrupted something. She looked at Logan, she had never seen him like this before. A look of total defeat plastered on his face.

"Come on Kitty I am ready too." Ororo turned away from Logan then and walked out.

"Bye Ororo, bye Kitty we will miss you. Don't forget to call us." Jean stood along with everyone else on the front lawn as Ororo and Kitty climbed into the car. Ororo looked around one face not being there. Logan had not come to say good bye he had disappeared after the good-byes. Ororo sighed as she put the car in drive and drove past the stone gates.

Well guys this is the third chapter. Hope you guys like it. I know its short but it's the best I could do cause I started on another story. That one is kinda weird but read it and tell me what you think. Sorry if the characters are OOC but I did my best. As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.


	4. Home coming

AN: Ok peeps here is the fourth installment of "Two makes Three". It's been a while since I have updated I know, but I have been busy. I am a bit rusty so please take that into consideration. I will try to update more often.

The characters might be a little OOC, but I tried my best.

As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Ororo sat motionless; she stared blankly at the screen of her laptop. She reread the email but still it wasn't sinking in. She stood slowly closing her laptop and walking upstairs.

"Mom are you ok?" Kitty asked as she saw Ororo with a blank look on her face," Mom..."

Ororo turned slowly looking at her surrogate daughter" Kitty I am fine," Ororo kneeled slowly to pick up her son," Did you have fun at the park today Jonathan?" She gently kissed him on the cheek his blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Yesh mommy, I went on the slides and Kitty pushed me on the swings." Ororo smiled, "That does sound like fun sweetie, but now its time for dinner and then a bath for you." Ro pasted a smile on her face as she turned to face Kitty," After dinner I need you to pack enough for a few weeks ok? I will explain everything later." With that she turned and headed to the kitchen, Kitty followed behind her slowly.

Later that night

Ororo laid awake, she had just put Jonathon to bed and now her mind was on the weeks coming up. She shifted and stood up, going to the window. The gently breeze blew at her hair and she inhaled slowly. Her thoughts were scattered and she felt so confused, it had been three years since she had seen him, three years since she left behind her friends and the people that meant the most to her. It had been a hard decision to leave but she had to, she could not stay there any longer. She could not risk the chance of her breaking down and confessing everything to him. So she had taken the easy way out and left, but now she had to go back. She didn't know how she would react to seeing him again, would he be the same? Would anything have changed? Would he even remember what had went on between them?

Sure most of it was on her side, she had felt a kinship to him the moment he had stepped through the door. As the days and months past they became friends, he was one of the few people that truly understood her and that had led to her sudden but equally strong infatuation with him, but he had not wanted her, he had wanted Jean. As the time went on her infatuation grew and she tried to be around him at all times. When Jean had turned him down once and for all he had left, coming back months later but this time Jean wasn't the first person he had went for it was her. She had been so flattered, taking joy in how he flirted with her and complimented her...till that night when they had first had sex.

It had happened so unexpectedly he had come to her room just to talk and somehow that had led to a session of sex. She had awoken the next morning to an empty bed and a crushed heart. She had hauled herself out of bed and to the shower then to the garden outside. She had skipped breakfast because she didn't want to see him, but when she stepped into the garden house there he was. He had taken her in his arms then and made love to her again. As time went by though they never talked about the way they felt about each other, they were basically friends with benefits.

Ororo frowned as her past with Logan had come rushing back, she sighed deeply as she tried to close the dam of memories that was over flowing...the knock on her door startled her and she ran her hand over her face and smoothed her hair, stepping back inside she sat on her bed and tried to look as calm as possible," Come in Kitty"

The teen opened the door and slowly walked in, she sat by mother," Will you tell me what is going on? Is something wrong?" Ororo took Kitty's hands in hers and gave her a brief smile," Mom are we moving or something, why did you want me to pack?"

Ororo drew in a deep breath trying to stay calm, she didn't want to upset her daughter, "No honey it is nothing like that we are not moving. We are going to spend a few weeks at the mansion that is all. Gambit and Rogue are getting married and they would like us to be there." Kitty smiled brightly at her and hugged her "Don't worry mom everything will be ok, and if anything does happen we can leave. I am sure Rogue and Gambit would understand." Ororo smiled at her daughter," You should go to bed now honey, it is late and we have to get up early tomorrow morning so you need your sleep." Kitty nodded and stood saying goodnight and going to her room.

Ororo sighed getting up and going to the room of her son. She watched him sleeping, softly snoring, her heart melted at the sight of him. His lips curled slightly in a small brief smile. A big smile came onto Ororo's face as she wondered what he was dreaming of. She turned going to her room, she laid facing the balcony, and she wondered if she could make it through the two weeks. She glanced at the clock and closed her eyes pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Next morning

Ororo woke to the splatter of big rain drops on her balcony door; she heard the rumble of low thunder and a saw a flash of lightning. She sat up glancing at the clock it was only five but she couldn't go back to sleep. She yawned and got up stretching, she wrapped a robe around her slender frame and proceeded to carry her bags to the front door, She went to her sons room he was still sleeping she took his bags and brought them to sit next to hers. She opened the front door and was greeting with a stormy sky. She shook her head, and took in a deep breath, she focused on getting control over the anxiety she was feeling and the clouds began to roll away. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast, but was surprised to see Kitty routing through the fridge.

"Kitty what are you doing up so early?" Ororo asked as she took out a few eggs and some pancake mix from the fridge, "I couldn't sleep mom. I am way excited. Its gonna be so cool seeing everyone again you know. I can't wait."

"I know you are Kitty, but you need your sleep."

"Mom I can catch up on it on the way home, anyways let me make breakfast, you can go get Jonathan ready."

Ororo smiled at Kitty,"Ok dear I'll be back in a few minutes." Ororo went to her son's room; the two year old was sitting up, calm and quiet. "Mommy's little boy is already awake? Come here honey" she picked him up slowly planting a small kiss on his cheek as she took him to the bathroom.

Hours Later

Ororo pulled up slowly to the mansion and turned off the car. She turned to face Kitty. Kitty smiled sincerely. "Mom you can do this, I'll be right by your side." Ororo nodded and got out of the car going to the backseat to get Jonathan. Kitty grabbed a few pieces of their luggage and followed Ororo to the door. Ororo took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.

"Ro you're here!" Jean stood there with a huge smile on her face. "Everyone they're here." A bevy of smiling faces greeted the new commoners; Jonathan turned slightly burying his face into his mother's chest. "And who do we have here?" Jeans asked as she gently ran her hand over the little boy's almost platinum hair.

Ororo smiled brightly, "This is Jonathan Munroe," she beamed as he continued to stay in hiding.

"Come in guys, no need to just stand at the door," Another bright smiled crossed Ororo's face as the professor came into view, "Come everyone, let them at least get situated, before you wear them out. Come Ororo, Kitty I will show you to your rooms." They followed him; Ororo scanning the crowd slowly as she walked by.He wasn't there, she let out a sigh of relief as the professor escorted them to Kitty's room first and then to her attic loft. "Ororo I am glad to see you have come back, if only for a few weeks. If you should need anything I will be in my study."

"Yes Charles it's nice to be back and thank you for such a warm welcome," she leaned down and hugged him before going into her room. Once there she let out a small sigh and laid Jonathan on the bed. She planted a small kiss on his forehead, and then proceeded to unpack.

Few hours later

There were still a few hours before dinner and she had yet to see Rogue. She went in search of her, Jonathan in tow. She found her outside, sitting under one of the many trees. Ororo decided to sneak up on her friend, but she was just mere footsteps away before Jonathan tugged on her skirt," Mommy, wheres sissy."

Rogue looked up and then a huge smile spread over her lips, "Sugah your back, how long ya been here 'Ro?" Ororo smiled brightly," Who is dat handsome young boy behind ya sugah?"

Ororo picked up Jonathan and was smiling form ear to ear," This is Jonathan, Jonathan say hi to your auntie Rogue please." The little boy looked at her slowly as he clung to his mother, "Hi" he said barely audible.

"Ro he's a cutie," Rogue kept her hands clasp tightly behind her, but smiled warmly at him, "I am so glad ya'll could come sugah; it wouldn't of been a wedding wit' out ya'll here. We got so much to talk 'bout 'Ro. I can't wait for ya to see da dress I picked out." Rogue picked up the blanket she had been sitting on and headed towards the door. "Come sugah I will make us some coffee and we can catch up."

Ororo followed her holding onto Jonathan's as they stepped in the kitchen she was greeted by "Hellos" and "Welcome home Ro" and "We missed you" Ororo smiled trying to say hello to everyone that was talking to her.

"Ok guys clear the room, let's give Ororo a little quiet time ok. I'm sure she's tired from her ride here."

"Ya 'Ro doesn't need all of ya hangin' around her, besides she don't want to see ya'll after all Stormy miss me da most." Ororo laughed as Scott and Remy came into view, "What makes you two think I missed you at all?" She laughed hugging them both, "Ororo, who is this?" She couldn't help it but smile as she proudly held her baby up," This sweet bundle of joy is my Jonathan, He is a little shy right now, but give him some time and he will open up." Everyone crowded around looking at him and saying hi, Jonathan smiled a few times at them before burying his head again in his mother's chest.

As the excitement died down and the normal or what passed as normal resumed, Ororo took that time to take a lat nap. Kitty had volunteered to watch her little brother while she slept. She was tired now, the day finally catching up with her and she laid down falling asleep fast. Her dreams were plagued with images of him. Logan the moment she first saw him, the first time they had done it, the last time she had seen him, she jumped out of her sleep pulling the covers higher on her as she looked around" Goddess what am I going to do?" She reached to turn on the table lamp but a voice stopped her.

"I don't think the Goddess can help you this time."


	5. Unexpected discovery

Ororo gasped, looking around the room, "Am I hearing things now." She switched on her table light her fingers stopping as she saw him. He stood just beyond the dim light in the shadows next to her balcony door. "Logan what are you doing in my room? I would like you to leave." She stood up grabbing her robe and putting it on. She turned her back to him and she began to spread her bed.

"Just came to see ya Ro', something wrong with that?" He watched her as she moved, she seemed calm, but her fingers were quivering as she held on to the sheet.

"Logan I would of liked it better if you had not snuck into my room while I was sleeping, there is such a thing as privacy you know." She had finished her bed and went to her closet looking trough it for something more appropriate to wear.

He laughed, "I remember a day when I was welcomed into this room, didn't matta if it was day or night."

Ororo frowned, turning to look at him, she didn't know why after all these years he could still get under her skin, "Logan you have seen me as you had wanted. Now would you mind leaving, I do have to get ready for dinner." She turned back to her closet grabbing a blue top and a skirt.

She heard his loud chuckle, "your 'little for dat Ro', dinner is over it's damn near eleven now." She glanced at the clock. It was really that late, had she been that tired.

"I guess I was more exhausted than I thought," she sighed brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She ran her hand through it catching it up into a ponytail.

His suddenly became serious," Wats da kids name Ro'?" the question caught her off guard and she stared at him, without really looking at him.

"His name is Jonathan," she shook her head gently trying to get her thoughts back in order. "You have seen him?" the question now sounding incredibly stupid as it came out.

"Ya he's cute Ro', gots ya hair and ya eyes." Ororo smiled as she thought about her son their son.

"Jonathan is a cutie, it is nice that he took my features." A wistful expression came over her face.

"Who wouldn't want ya features Ro', your gorgeous." He grinned as his eyes swept over her slowly, lingering on her toned legs that the robe didn't really cover , her rounded hips and her breast, that from previous encounters, told him they were round, full and perky.

She frowned, "Really Logan is that all you ever think of?" She shook her head, did she really expect anything else form him. "It does not matter because I do not have time to try and understand what goes on in your head; I have to go check on Jonathan."

"Ya think your gonna get away from me dat easily Ro?" He was beside her in a flash, he had her pinned against the wall in another second. He stared at her, a scowl on his face. "So Ro' where is he? Did he just not wanna come, or was he to much of a chicken shit to come."

She pushed at him trying to get him off of her, but he held on to her tightly, "Logan let me go please, do really think you have to hold me captive? Where would I go?"

"Aint no way darlin' you ran last time, but ya anint gonna get a chance this time." His grip on her hands increased a little.

"Look Logan I have no idea what you are talking about." She pushed at him again but he still wouldn't budge. She had forgotten how his small frame hid how powerful he really was. She stopped moving and inhaled deeply. "Logan can we be adults about this and just tell me who you talking about?" Her voice was calm and she held his stare.

His hold became almost painful. "Da fuck ya left me for Ro'," he growled out. Ororo's eyes widened and she went slack, the sentence throwing off her calm. He really believes I left to be with some guy. She stared at him, he was stilling staring at her, his eyes though had a faint emotion she had never seen from him, was it disappointment, hurt, regret. She searched for the answer, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Logan, I can not believe you are still on that. I left because I wanted to, I left because I did not want my child's first few years to be here in the mansion. I did not leave to chase after some man." She was angry now, did he really think that little of her.

"That is just like you Logan, Always thinking about yourself. Did you once consider that I left just because I wanted to, or that maybe I wanted to have Jonathan's first few years for myself, with no interruptions, no missions, no nothing but me and Jonathan? Did you ever think about that Logan? All I want is for Jonathon to be happy and healthy and he's is that, I have created a home for him with me and Kitty, one where he feels safe and secure." She took in a breathe, her eyes had started to mist over ,she couldn't help it, everything had changed when she had Jonathon, her life revolved around him and providing for him the best she could. Sure the mansion was safe, but it was not impenetrable, it had been broken in once and many had been hurt. She could not risk that happening to Jonathon. The taste of salt on her lips made her realized she was crying, Logan had released is his grip on her arms and was now holding her close to him. She let herself cry then, holding onto him. He was whispering something in her ear but for the life of her she could not make out what he was saying. The blood rushing through her head made sure of that. In the background she could hear the roar of thunder and she felt sting of cold water carried by the wind, which would not stop. She opened her eyes the calm night sky had turned to one of rage, the sky was rumbling with thunder, the rain came down in sheets and the wind howled. How could this happen? I am not that upset, am I? She tried to clear her mind, she breathed in slowly, in and out and she clutched to Logan, he felt so safe so warm. He was rubbing her back now, slowly in calming circles, he was still whispering but she couldn't hear him. Her mind was on how she felt now, she felt protect. The wind died down to slight breeze and the rain to a light drizzle. She pulled herself from him. He didn't try to stop her. She ran her hand over her face, drying the tears. She walked to her bathroom, turning on the sink and washing her face.

"Ro' are ya ok, is there anything I can do for ya?" He stood by the door a look of concern marred his features.

Ororo shook her head, reaching for a nearby towel and drying her face with it. "Logan, I just want you to leave, please." She looked so drained so worn out. He sighed going to the door, he glanced back her once before heading down the hall.

----------------- A little Later ---------------

She smiled softly; Jonathan always had that affect on her. No matter what she was going through, just seeing him could calm her down. He was asleep next to Kitty. She watched him sleeping, he was snoring lightly. She wanted to take him to her room but she decided against it, she didn't want to disturb him. So she planted a kiss on his and Kitty's foreheads and then left closing the door slowly behind her.

She made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat, she found a dish with a little stick note that said her name on it. She opened it; it was fish, her favorite. She heated it up in the microwave and then sat down, taking a bite out of the fish, she smiled in pleasure. It was incredible. The moment of pleasure was over as her mind went to what had happened in her room. Logan had riled her up over some guy, but that had not been why she had started crying. She was finally then realizing that Jonathan did need her protection but that didn't mean he didn't need to be around people like him. She had kept away from other mutants because she didn't want him to be exposed to that part of his life so early, maybe it was wrong of her, but that is what she thought would have been best for him. She took another bite of her food, the rich sauce lingering on her tongue. She knew that Jonathan was a mutant like her and his father. She had become aware of the fact when he had been only two, and first starting to walk. He had fallen, scraping his knee; she had rushed to him, worried. She watched in astonishment as his wound had slowly began to heal, until there was nothing there to show he had been hurt, He had smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

Ororo sighed, the fish now tasting bitter to her. She stood up emptying her plate and washing it. She went out the back door to her little garden.

Logan sat in the little clearing outside the mansion, he looked up at the sky, no signs that a storm had rolled through present. He sighed laying down, resting his head on his hands. He had went to Ro's room just to talk to her, he had seen her in years, he didn't expect to say any of those things he had said, but seeing her he had lost it, she was still so beautiful, and she was there. He sighed closing his eyes….

------------------Earlier-----------------

Logan took off his helmet and turned off his motorcycle. A new car in the garage catching his eye. He walked into the mansion, the usual noise and bustle assaulting him. He past a few kids in the hallway they were chatting about something but the only thing that registered was Ro's name. His ears perked up.

"She still looks gorgeous," one of the said.

"Yea she pulls off motherhood really good and Jonathan…ooooh he's sooo cute." The other giggled." It's so nice to have Kitty back too, I wonder if she would like to hang out later.

"I don't think so, she's gonna be showing Jonathan around, so I guess we're out of luck." The other girl said as they walked off.

Logan frowned, so she's back eh. Wonder if I should pay her a visit he headed off to see if he could find her, he stopped halfway up the stairs, deciding to go see this Jonathan person first. He searched the mansion stopping to ask if anyone had seen Kitty. He finally found her outside with Jean and a baby. Ro's baby. He stood in the doorway watching them. The boy was running around and Jean was chasing him, the boy was giggling with pure glee. He marveled at how much the little boy looked like Ro. His hair was a pure snow white, and his eyes a cool blue. He went back to the mansion not wanting to be seen watching them. He decided on a little time in the training room.

-------------------Present----------------------

He was awoken by the ruffle of some bushes, his ears perked up and he looked around getting into crouching position. The wind was blowing softly and the air was cool. He stayed crouched watching the spot where the noise had come from. Out stepped Ororo, she walked pass the bushes he was in. She stood on one of the rocks overlooking the clearing. She just stood there looking at the sky, her snowy white hair moving in the wind. "Goddess please depart to me your wisdom and guidance." He heard her whisper as she closed her eyes and began to remove her clothes. He watched as she pulled her top over her head, her bra going with it. The skirt slid over her thighs moments later and pooled at her feet. She stood there naked, the moon casting a faint glow on her cocoa skin.

He felt wrong invading like this after all it was just hours ago she had said to him, "There is such a thing as privacy, you know." No matter how hard he tried Logan could not pull his eyes away. The way she moved as she paid tribute to her Goddess, the slow sensual way her hips swayed and her breast jiggled as she twirled and twisted, kept him mesmerize. He breathed in slowly trying to keep himself in control, but his dick was hard. He was a man after all watching a very beautiful woman dance naked. He cursed himself for having so little control when it came to her. He wanted her, bad, but he contented himself in just watching her, his Goddess. She stood still now her hands raised to the sky, she was mouthing something and the sky opened up as a light drizzle started. She opened her eyes then a look of total calm and serenity washed over her as she picked up her clothing and slowly put them on. She left the same way she had come. He held his breathe subconsciously as she walked by. When she was out of site and he could no longer smell her scent, he stood stretching and then trying to adjust some pressure off his member he went backed to his room. Hoping the cold air and the light rain would cool him off.

-------------------Next Morning-------------------------

Ororo woke to the sun shining through the glass doors of her balcony. She heard the chirps of birds and smiled. She took a quick shower and made her way to Kitty's room. Neither Kitty nor Jonathan was there. They must have gone to breakfast already. She glanced at her watch to make sure she hadn't missed it.

Enter the room Ororo was greeted by, "Good mornings," and one "Mommy!!" Jonathan ran up to her and she picked him up.

"Mommy, I had eggsh and some muffins," She smiled; little crumbs still clung to his shirt.

"Oh sweetie that is wonderful, what kind did you have?" Jonathan looked as if he was concentrating for a minute before shrugging. Ororo rubbed her nose with his and kissed him on the forehead. She took an empty seat next to Kitty who had set out a bowl of oatmeal for her. A high chair was set up next to hers and Jonathan was seated in it. She glanced around at the faces there; Logan's was not among them.

"Ororo how was your first night back," Charles asked sipping his coffee.

She smiled, "It was memorable to say the least."

Charles laughed, "That is good Ororo, how was your night Kitty?"

The big smiled that came on to Kitty's face tugged at Ororo's heart, "It was awesome, it felt nice being back here with all my friends and sleeping in my old bed." She sighed dreamily, the professor nodding in understanding.

"Please do not fill up breakfast; I have planned a big BBQ celebration for your returned home." Charles announced, which was greeted by many, "oh yeahs" and "awesome".

When breakfast concluded Ororo opted to help set up the BBQ, she had went to the kitchen, Jonathan in tow, to help cook but was shooed away, so she made her way outside. The weather was absolute perfect for a nice day outside.

Hank and Nightcrawler were hanging little decorations up, while Scott and Bobby attended to the grill. She looked around for Jean, she found her setting up games for the younger kids to play, if anything she could help with that.

"Mommy mommy," Jonathan tugged at the hem of skirt, "Big doggy Mommy, look look." Ororo glanced in the direction he was looking and chuckled to herself. "Honey that's Hank, he's not a doggy, come on lets go say hi to him ok?" Jonathan nodded and followed her to where Hank was.

"Ororo did you come to help us out?" Kurt asks they approached.

"Nope sorry Kurt, just came to introduce little Jonathan here," Jonathan stood behind his mom, holding onto her skirt tightly. "Its ok baby come say hi." He glanced at her his big blue eyes darting from Hank to her again.

Hank smiled," Hey there kiddo I'm Hank what's your name?"

Still a bit unsure Jonathan stepped out from behind his mom, "Jonathan." He said shyly.

"Well Jonathan it's nice to meet you, this is my friend Kurt." Jonathan glanced at the other man, like he just noticed he was there. Hank reached out to shake the little boys, but it was met with big eyes. Jonathan stared at the larger mans hands and the blue fur that covered them. Instead of shaking it he ran his hand over Hank's bigger one. A small smile slowly spreading over his face.

"Mommy hesh soo soft," Jonathan said excitedly as he continued to run his hand over Hanks.

He giggled as Hank picked him up, "Seems like hes taken a liking to you ya." They laughed as Jonathan began to pull on Beast's ears.

Jonathan would you like to come with mommy to see Auntie Jean?" Jonathan shook his head no and started to pout at that thought of being taken away from this big teddy bear.

"Its ok Ororo I will bring him to you when he gets tired of me." Ororo thanked him and headed off to her original destination.

"What are you up to over here Jean, nothing to bad I hope?"

The red head turned smiling and hugged her friend." Nothing much Ro just setting up a few things."

"Why not take a break with me it seems like you have been at this all day, besides I could use some company." Ororo glanced over to where Jonathan was busy chasing Kurt's tail.

Jean laughed "Ok Ro I'll join you."

"Stormy your not running from me are ya?" Ororo's face lit up as Rogue and Remy came to stand beside her.

She laughed" What gave you that idea? Jean and I were just going to take a break would you two like to join us?"

"Sorry sugah Remy know he can't, but I will." Gambits' face fell and he pouted.

"Mon Cherie Remy just wanna take a break with ya'll."

Rogue glared at him and he sulked off, Rogue glanced at the two girls," Remy supposed to be helping Bobby at da grill, 'sides I aint had no time with ya since you got back." The girls nodded in understanding and found an empty bench to sit on. Ororo threw a side glanced to where Hank and Jonathan were, Apparently Kurt and him a\had went back to work and Jonathan was in the arms of Logan. She frowned she hadn't notice when Logan had gotten there or when he had picked up Jonathan, The young boy was messing with Logan's sideburns a strange look of fascination on his face.

"Sugah you gotta see da dress I picked out for ya, so lata you gotta try it on so I can see what it looks like on you." Ororo nodded in Rogues direction, she hadn't really been paying attention to what she was saying. She was focused on the way her son and his father played together. They looked so natural together like they knew each other their whole lives.

"I can't wait to see what you picked out, Jean laughed, "Rogue don't tell me your one of those brides that picks the ugliest bridesmaid dress just so they could look pretty on their wedding day." The three laughed and Rogue smirked but didn't say anything.

Ororo glanced back at the spot that was recently occupied by her son and Logan. They weren't there. She looked around franticly until she caught sight of them. She smiled, Kitty had joined the two guys and now she and Jonathan were walking over towards her, Jonathans hand in hers. When Jonathan saw her he started to run, tripping before he reached her. She stood, Rogue and Jean behind her. She gently scooped him up and cradled him in her arms, his big blue eyes were filled with tears and he held out his arm. A small scrape marred his skin. Ororo gasped as the scrape began to disappear as his skin regenerated till there was no sign that he had been hurt at all.

Six pairs of eyes met hers. They had seen what she had. She could see the questions in their eyes and she glanced down, trying to avoid them. "Ro don't tell me…."

Ororo cut Jean off," Please don't ask Jean, not now at least." She glanced a few feet away to where Logan stood. No mistake if Jean had said it he would have heard and then he would know the truth. Jean nodded at her as she embraced Jonathan. She stood quietly going inside. Kitty, Jean, and Rogue followed silently behind her. They went to Jeans room because it was the closest. Ororo took a seat on one of the chairs the others sat on the bed. They stared at Jonantan.

"Ro, does this mean what I think it does?" Jean asked the shock still evident on her face.Ororo nodded she didn't dare say it out loud. "So then Logan is Jonathan's father?"

"Yes." Ororo stated simply.

Logan watched as the four women vanished out of sight. Just minutes earlier they had been huddled around Jonathan. He had seen the looks on their faces and he was curious what had happened. He heard Jean say "Ro' don't tell me," but Ro had cut her off before she could finish what she was saying. He hadn't a clue what the hell the women had been talking about but now he wanted to know. It was weird for Ro to cut off Jean like that so the topic must have been touchy. Logan frowned he was gonna find out what was going on. He walked off going into the mansion, following the faint sweet scent that Ro had left behind. He ended up at Jeans door.

"Ro." He heard Jean say, "How could he be the father…" Logan's ears stood up on end as he pressed his ears to the door.

T.B.C

Ok guys this is the fifth chapter hope you guys like it, please read and review


	6. New beginings?

AN: Ok peeps here is the sixth installment of "Two makes Three". It's been a while since I have updated I know, but I have been busy. I am a bit rusty so please take that into consideration. I will try to update more often. I've noticed that my timeline is seriously messed up when I have a chance I will go back and fix the other chapters but I think this one should be ok. Just so you know Jonathan is now three.

The characters might be a little OOC, but I tried my best.

As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Ororo glanced at Jean, "I honestly don't know Jean it just happened I guess I never thought that me and L..." She was interrupted by the professor's voice.

"Logan, Jean, Ororo, Scott, Rogue and Gambit please report to my study immediately."

The four women glanced at each other, "I guess dis gonna hav' ta wait Sugah, sounds like an emergency." Rogue said getting up. The others followed, Ororo stopping only to ask Kitty to watch over Jonathan for her. They left the room, Kitty going back outside with a promise of ice cream to Jonathan.

(minutes later)

" Thank you for responding so quickly, I have been surveying the Brotherhoods actions and it seems as if they are planning something big, I do not know what it may be right now. As we speak Toad and Spike are at the Army base, just north of here. I am afraid of what they might be doing there, that is why I need you six to go check it out." The professor said looking out the window at the festivities below.

"Prof I don't think we need six for just dem two, Remy can handle dem alone. Let da ladies stay and I will take care of it." Remy wasn't being overconfident, he had been to battle with those two before; they were nothing he could not handle.

"No, it is just them now, but I do not believe it will stay that way for long, so for the safety of everyone involve I am sending all of you." Charles said, He was worried, the brotherhood had never attacked so close to home before, and he wanted to squash it before anything could really happen.

Scott went into commander mode immediately," You heard the professor, I want everyone ready to go in no more than five minutes, we well all meet in the hanger, understood." Five heads nodded and a pair of eyes rolled. Logan was the first to exist, he stood on the side watching the others leave, and as Ororo finally walked past him he grabbed her arm.



"Logan what are you doing?" He startled the hell out of her, "Let go of me."

He stared at her, something wasn't right, "Stay here Ro', we can take care of it. The five of us can handle it, no need fer ya to put yourself in harms way." He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Logan, I can take care of myself, besides if the Professor had felt that only the five of you were needed then he would not have called me." She tried to shrug off his hand, but it didn't budge.

"Ro' would ya listen to me fer a sec, damn it, nothing about dis seems right, stay her' and watch ya boy, if anything happens there at least ya be safe her' so ya boy don't hav to go without a mom." He knew it was low to play that card, but he knew Ro would never put her son in danger and if that was the only way to keep her there then so be it.

Her eyes narrowed," How dare you, do you think I did not consider that already? As I have said before I can take care of myself, and when the mission is done I will be back here safe and sound to take care of my son so please save me your speeches." She tugged violently at her arm and he let go. She walked off disappearing down the stairs.

Logan growled "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with dat woman." He followed her path down the stairs to the hanger.

(Ten minutes late)

As the Jet touched down outside the base it seemed completely deserted. The usual guards were not there patrolling and activity that could usually be seen going on seems to stop as if all time had done so.

"Ok Crew, me and Gambit will enter from the Southside, Rogue, Storm you to will enter topside. Jean you will stay here and keep us in touch with the professor and observe what happens from this point. Logan if it is not to much to ask, you take the Westside and then make your way to the East side, if anyone should spot anything report immediately understood." All heads nodded as they left the ship and it was cloaked. Rogue took to the sky and Ororo followed.

Ro glanced back once to catch Logan disappearing into the bushes, she followed Rogue and scanned the area, and it was even worse insides the gates. She landed next to group of soldiers; they were knocked out not dead. all around it seems as something had put them to sleep.

She glanced at Rogue, "What do you think happened here?" Rogue shrugged going off to check the door leading to another room. Storm gasped as Rogue came flying past her landing hard on the floor. She stood, turning to the opponent.

(Meanwhile)



"Heads up Gambit," Scott said as they entered a darkened room. Gambit took out a single card and lit it throwing it into the middle of the room, a movement caught his eye and immediately he spotted is target. Toad stood there hunched over his tongue hanging out, with a smirk on his face. Another card was lit and he threw it but Toad hopped off into the darkness, Gambit nodded at Scott and went after him.

Scott knew that Gambit could take of Toad so he went back on his search for Spike.

(Meanwhile)

Logan examined the area for any movement, he listened closely but he heard nothing but silence. He stood from his spot walking through the empty corridor, "Shit," He sped up following the familiar scent, the profs was right it wasn't just them two, "Hey it aint just Spike and Toad her' Prof was right watch ya'll backs." He said into his watch as the scent got stronger.

(Meanwhile-- )

Ororo shook her head, this wasn't possible, but the growl and the hard hit to her shoulder told her that he was as real as can be. The figure stood over her a smirk on his face, " Wats da matter? Didn't think you'd see old Saber again?" He picked her up and threw her . She hit the wall then fell to a heap, she shook her head, this was no time for thinking about what happened before it was time for action or she would wind up dead. She stood shakily and he watched her smirking, just then her watch went off and she heard Logan's voice. "Damn it." She summoned the winds and flew out of his reach if just for a second, the pupils of her eyes disappeared as she summoned lighting bolts from the sky.

"No ya don't, aint gonna get me again," Sabretooth said as he dodged each one, he jumped on a desk and grabbed her out of the air, flinging her to the ground.

Rogue shook her head the haze clearing from her head, she saw as Ro hit the ground and lounged for Sabretooth her gloves gone. Before she could take a swing at him he swatted her away as if she was a fly and she crashed trough the window falling into the ground below.

Storm stood shakily too her feet holding her side, pain radiated from her rib area, She wasn't done with yet she would fight till her last breath if need be. She tried to gather her strength and made one last desperate attempt, she didn't get far before she was flung again to the floor, "Why fight so much, promise you stop fighting and I wont make it hurt much." Saber laughed, the sound filling her with terror as he stalk towards her. The horrible smirk never leaving his face, he licked his lips as he stood over her. He picked her up his eyes roaming her body, "What happened all out of fire? " He laughed throwing her again this time she landing on her side; she could swear she heard her rib crack.

Damn it, I have to fight, I have to hold him off at least until some one comes, I can not die here, I can not leave Jonathon motherless. Her thoughts scrambled as he picked her up again and she stared into the face of the monster. Goddess please give me strength, I pray She sent up a silent prayer before 

what little of the window came crashing in on Sabertooth. A huge gust of wind slammed him into the wall, he shook getting up and she summoned one after another, trying to keep him in the corner.

He stood as if it the wind was just a mere nuisance. He pushed past each one until he took a hold of her, "Come on babe, scream for me," he said as his massive hand pressed hard on her cracked rib. She screamed out in pain, "That's it," he said smirking. The evil look in his eyes told her he wasn't done with her yet. "So yer da one the runts been afta?I can smell him on ya, I can see why though," he licked his lips, "I think I am gonna enjoy dis." What was wrong with having a little fun before killing her, he thought. After all if this was the runt's woman, it would hurt him more to know that he had fucked her before he killed her. He licked his lips throwing her to the ground, she didn't move and he didn't mind.

(Meanwhile)

Jean watched in horror as Rogues body hit the ground, "Storm what is going on up there….Storm."

She tried to get a mental connection to her but she couldn't, "Professor it is worse than we have thought, Rogue is out and I can not get in touch with Storm something is really wrong." Jean transmitted to the Professor, he responded anouncing he would try to contact Ro himself.

"Storm…" Her mind was dark and the once bright and flower filled place seem cold and dead. "Jean, I am sending Henry, get Rogue immediately and see what you can do for her ok." Jean nodded in understanding and left the ship, moving cautiously she lifted Rogues almost lifeless body and brought her back to the ship.

"Scott, Logan, Ro is in trouble please find her…she needs your help."

(Meanwhile)

Remy cursed as he heard Jeans voice, he had long since disposed of Toad and had been searching for others, but now his main goal was to get to his Stormy and help her. He ran down countless hallways bumping into Scott on the way.

(Meanwhile)

Logan let out a loud growl, where da fuck is she her smell was so light now, and he couldn't hear her. He climbed a steps leading to the main watch tower of the building, her scent was faint but it was getting stronger and it smelled of pure fear. As he reached the top he glanced at the four different doors he bust through the first one and almost stumbled over. The smell was so strong here "Sabertooth" He grunted out, busting in another door.

(Meanwhile)



Goddess am I dead…? The single thought swirled in her head as she lay there,I can not just lay here like this can I? I can not defeat him I know; he is just too powerful for me. I have to try though, I can not, no I will not leave Jonathan and Kitty. I will not give them a reason to cry I must fight I must get up. She stirred wincing as pain began to circulate through out her body, the room was dark, she stared through slotted eyes the sight that greet her scared her.

"Didn't wanna miss da fun I see," the smirk on his hideous face made her want to gag. His hands were roaming her body, shredding her skin tight suit where his fingers ran over it.

"Get off me, "She pushed at him clawing at his arms and kicking where ever her feet could land, He backhanded her and she screamed, Her mind dawning on what he was going to do to her and she would not let that happen, he was so close to her she couldn't take it, it felt as if he was blocking her in keeping her locked up, she pushed harder breaking skin as she clawed at him. She aimed for his face blood spilled as her nails tore the bearded skin.

He growled out slapping her again this time harder, she felt as if she was spiraling down into a black hole, she let out a last desperate cry for help as she floated off into the darkness.

Sabertooth smirked, "Finally ya shut up bitch." He stared down at her body, it was barely covered, a few pieces of her suit still clung to her body, "Ya I know I'm gonna enjoy dis."

His hand slipped between her lifeless legs, and crept closer to their target.

Logan burst through the last door it was dark, but he heard hushed movements, He landed on the rooms occupants and growled loudly –snicket- he lounged at the bigger man, his claws snagging him in his side. Sabertooth roared thrashing wildly trying to get the smaller man off his back. He reached behind him grabbing Logan and throwing him against the wall. Logan stood his claws unsheathed; He glared at the bigger man.

"Whats da matter Runt? Giving up all ready? Might as well cause you know your can never beat me."

Sabertooth grabbed him and viciously attacked him over and over. Logan clawed at him pushing the bigger man off of him. Logan stood his breath hard and ragged as he watched him. He looked around the room, taking in the broken window and the patches of cracked walls, his eyes landed on the broken and naked form of Storm.

"Whatda Fuck," he cursed, his blood started to boil as he saw her lying there, he glared at Sabertooth the sick look on his face disgusted him. He no longer cared about the mission, his vision blurred as anger coursed through him, he attacked Sabertooth landing a blow to his midsection his claws cutting through the skin, he withdrew them and blood spurted everywhere, " Ya fucking bastard Im gonna kill ya for wat ya did to Ro'" that's the last thing Sabertooth heard as he was knocked down by the force of Logan's next attack. He didn't stop; he kept slicing at him until the bigger man was no longer moving. He stood –snicket- the six blades retreated back into his hand, he looked down at the man and spitted on him.



He turned to where Ro' laid. He picked her up gently carrying her out of the room. He cursed aloud his mind racing on the different possibilities of what had happened in the room before he had come in. he hurried his pace as he step outside looking around making sure the coast was clear, -Snicket- he sliced through the fence and made his way to where the Jet had touched down. The door opened and Jean stood atop of it.

"Lay her here Logan," Henry, stood over a make-shift medical table that he had set-up upon arrival. Rogue laid a few feet away, her breathing steady but her eyes closed. Logan gently laid her on the table, and covered her with a sheet. He left Hank to do his work, taking a seat, laying his head in his hands.

"Logan, don't worry Ro' will pull through it, she has to much to live for to just give up." Jean patted his shoulder reassuringly, and he nodded hoping what she said was true.

"Scott, Remy, Logan has brought back Storm and Rogue is here, if you are done please head back here we have to return to the mansion." Jean said into her communicator and a few minutes later the two were back in the ship.

Gambit immediately went to the side of Rogue, "Do not worry Gambit; she is fine, just sleeping." Gambit nodded and glanced at Storm. "I am doing what I can for her here but we have to get to the mansion so I can do more."

With that said the jet took off.

(A couple of hours later)

Logan stood out side of the med ward; Henry had been in there since they had returned. Rogue was safely sleeping in her bedroom with Remy watching over her. Kitty and Jonathan was tucked away safely in their bedroom, he sighed, Kitty had seen the shape her mother had been in and she had cried. Luckily Jonathan had already been asleep then, he was young yes but who knows what affect it might have had on him.

Henry emerged from the room, sighing deeply, glancing once at Logan. "She is stable now Logan, go get some sleep there is no use for you to be here right now."

Logan stood reluctantly, and made his way to his room.

(As the days past Ororo stayed in sick bay, her wounds slowly healing, Life resumed for the others, classes for the kids and new missions. Logan took it upon himself to keep watch of Ororo's son, he was always with him he even moved a smaller bed into his room for him.)

"Come on kid were gonna see ya mom," He took the young boys hand and led him out of his room.

"Uncle Logan, I missh my mommy, ish she gonna be better today?" Jonathan's eyes misted over, and Logan picked him up, putting him on his shoulder.



"Dontcha worry kid, yer mom will pull through, shes one of da strongest women I know." He said reassuringly and he meant ever word.

He hated to see the boy cry, the week or so he had been watching over him, his feelings totally changed towards the young boy, he had done all he can to keep his mind off his mother. He had taken him out to a park where he tried to teach him to play baseball. He never thought he would like kids, well this kid in particular. He was Ro's but not his. That little info hurt the most, but he felt connected to the sprout and if anything should happen to him he would blame himself for it.

"Look look, I shee mommy!..Mommy mommy!" he screamed as Ororo came into view, she was up and walking around. Logan smiled at the boys' enthusiasm, each time they had visited Ro' had still been bed ridden so it was a pleasant surprise to see her up.

"Guess who I brought to see ya," Logan said as he walked in the room, Ororo looked up a smile on her face as she saw Jonathan.

"Mommy are you feeling better now? Uncle Logan said you would, but are you?" The simple question almost brought her to tears.

She nodded," Yes baby mommy is doing a lot better, see," she said doing a little twirl; she winced slightly but smiled to cover it up. "Come here and give mommy a kiss, I missed you so much baby." Jonathan scrabbled to get down from Logan's shoulder and ran to his mother she bent down kneeling in front of him and he hugged her. It was a lot of strain on her ribs, but for a hug from him she would go through a lot more. "What have you been up to baby? Has Kitty been keeping you busy?"

Jonathan shook his head," No mommy, uncle Logan hash been keeping me busy," he said matter-of-factly nodding his head as to make sure she understood.

Ororo glanced at Logan, she didn't know if she understood the situation or not, she didn't like the idea of Logan spending time with Jonathan.

"Oh really honey what have you and Uncle Logan been doing?" she rubbed his head, patting down a few strands that were out of place.

"Umm...we went to a park and played…" he stopped and put his hand on his chin as his face marred with concentration, he turned to Logan, "Uncle I forgots what the game wash called."

Logan laughed, a deep rough sound, "We played baseball, da kids pretty good."

Ororo laughed, "Sounds really fun baby." She planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Maybe when mommy is a little better we can play again ok sweetie?"

Jonathan frowned and crossed his arms a small pout on his lips, "I thought you shaid you were better mommy."



Ororo laughed, "I am baby but I am not well enough to play baseball yet. I promise in a few days we will go ok?"

He nodded the frown disappearing from his face, "Ok mommy," he said hugging her again, "Can Uncle Logan come? Hesh really good at bas...bash," he tried to pronounce it but failed and gave up, "Hesh really good at the game mommy, he taught me everythings I know." He said excitely

Ororo glanced at Logan, and frowned at the smirk on his face, she took a second to take him in. He wore faded jeans that clung to his bulging thighs and a tee-shirt. He was watching her not in a normal way someone would observe someone else, but in a way that was totally predatory and… possessive. She looked down at her son unable to look any longer, was that look for her or her son? It seemed as if he had gotten closer to Jonathan while she had been to weak to watch him. Why, though why did Logan want to spend so much time with her son?

"Something wrong wit dat Ro'? Just thought da kid could do with alittle adult supervision while ya down and all." Logan stood closer her to her now, he rubbed Jonathans head almost...affectionately?

Ororo gasped had she really asked that aloud? She shook her head, "No," she said straitening to look at him, "Thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but it really was not necessary. Kitty knows how to take care of him."

Had she just complimented him and asked him to leave her son alone in the same sentence? "I figured da girl would like to spend some time with her friends, beside Jonathan aint dat bad company."

She nodded at that, it was true for his age his was very smart and lively, he liked playing, and exploring. She held out her hand to shake his, "Then I must thank you Logan."

Logan glanced at her hand as if it had just struck him. "Mommy, how comes you didn't hug uncle like you hugged me? Hesh been missing you too." Jonathan stared at his mom a questioning look on his young features.

What could she say to him? Could she tell him that she didn't want to hug Logan? But that would be a lie wouldn't it? What did he mean that Logan had missed her too? Had Logan told him that when they hung out? She looked at her son he was so observant, "Darling I guess you are right, it is not nice not to hug Logan after I hugged you." She glanced at Logan moving closer to him. The smirk on his face irked her to no end. She placed her arms on his shoulder, "OH!" she gasped as he pulled her flush against him, he held her in the embrace, his face was so close to hers. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes, and he pressed her closer, she uttered another Oh! As something poked her. She pulled away, his smirk still there. Her eyes travelled, on their own accord, over his body. The T-shirt did nothing to cover his muscles and strength that laid in them. Her eyes still roamed and stop as they came to his crotch. The bulge there surprised her. He stood as if he didn't care if she knew that she made him hard, did he actually look proud, smug?

"Mommy," Jonathan tugged at the hem of her skirt. "Uncle Logan shaid you were gonna eat with us, and I'm hungry mommy." He rubbed his stomach as if to show her.



She looked at Logan again and the smirk was still there, had he planned this out? "Ok baby, let mommy put something else on and then I will come to the dining room."

For the first time in a few minutes Logan spoke, "I promised da kid we'd do a picnic, sides da days so nice its perfect for one, dontya think Jonathan." He was standing with Jonathan now, Jonathans little hand clinging on Logan's jeans.

Jonathan nodded; "Yesh uncle it ish perfect," his eyes lit up and Ororo couldn't help but smile.

(Minutes Later)

Jonathan sat nibbling at his sandwich, Ororo right next to him forcing down one of her own. She didn't like that Logan had done this; did he actually use her son to get to her? He knew she would never say no to anything that Jonathan asked. She glanced at him, he sat a few feet away from her sipping his beer, he looked so natural sitting there. Is this how it would have been if she had never run away from him and told him that her baby was his? She shook her head absentmindedly, no it would never have been like this, he would never want kids, much less a wife. This could never be, this little happy family would never happen. Isn't that the way she wanted it though?

Jonathan finished his sandwich looking around in awe, "Mommy I wanna go shwimming." The crystal blue lake was still. "Pleashe pleashe mommy." He hopped up and down pleading.

Ororo shook her head, "I do not think so young man, we did not bring anything to swim in."

Jonathans face fell immediately, and he pouted. Big tears began to fall down his face and he sat down staring longing at the lake.

Logan really hated when he cried, he hated seeing the boy sad, he stood looking in the direction of the mansion. He said nothing as he disappeared through the thick bushes. This was going more perfect than he had planned it; He had picked that spot for two reasons. One because of the lake, he knew there was no way Jonathan would see it and not want to go in. Second, this had been the spot where he and Ro' had last been together. He still remembered that night. He had been pissed, crushed in a matter of speaking because Jean had married. He had come back to the mansion taking the long way, he had found Ororo and fucked her. He grunted, he never could get that night out of his head. The way she had clung to him, both with her hands and with her inner muscles. "Shit," he was hard to the point it was painful.

He took the backdoor in, keeping away from everyone. He didn't want to be stopped or noticed cause he didn't have the time to sit and talk.

Ororo glanced up, she had been looking at the water, she scanned the area. Logan was no way in sight. She frowned. It was bad enough he had brought her here, and now he had left. Did he do it on purpose? Or had he totally forgotten that night. The frown stayed plastered on her face, the memories of that night and other nights flooded her brain. Nights where they had had sex for hours, nights when he had fucked her so hard, she had walked crooked the next day. She sighed, that was the past she told herself. 

It would be better if she forgot all about it, but how could she when Logan was around? When she knew he was just moments away from her bedroom at night. She crossed her legs trying to squelch the sensations that were starting. She was after all a warm blooded woman, she had wants and needs too, but since that night she hadn't been intimate with anyone but herself.

A twig snapped and she looked towards the direction it came from, Logan stepped out carrying some brightly colored clothes. He came and sat next to her, to close actually for her piece of mind. As he laid them out she frowned, it was their swimsuits. "Logan?" she asked questioning.

"Da kid wants to swim," He said as if it explained everything.

Jonathan looked up from where he had been watching a rabbit, scurry for food. He noticed his swim trunks and ran over, "Mommy can I go shwiming now? Shee I gots something to shwim in now." He held up the blue shorts already trying to remove his clothes.

Ororo smiled, and nodded. Jonathan giggled with glee as he threw off his t-shirt followed by his pants and underwear. He tugged on his trunks smiling.

Logan stood his Tee landing right where Jonathan's had.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked trying hard not to stare, but her treacherous eyes wouldn't turn away.

"I'm gonna go shwim, mommy," he said mimicking Jonathan.

"I am not talking about that," she said as his fingers went to the buckle of his belt. "Why are you taking off your clothes?...here?" she asked as his belt fell atop of the pile.

He rolled his eyes, " aint like ya haven't seen it b'fore darling." He smirk.

She shriek, "Logan!"

He laughed going behind a tree stepping out moments later in his trunks. He said nothing as he picked up Jonathan and placed him on his shoulders.

She watched as they played, splashing each other. Jonathan laughed and Logan laughed. Her heart felt as if it was being constricted by some unseen force. They looked so natural around each other as if, Jonathan had known Logan his whole life, knew that he was his father and he loved him.

It got quite and Ororo put down the drink she was sipping. They were talking in hush voices and Jonathan was looking at her. What in the world was Logan telling him now. It wasn't long before she found out.

"Mommy why don't you come shwimming too, itsh sho fun."

So that was it was it, she shook her head no, "Sorry baby but mommy does not have a swim suit."



"Yesh you do mommy, Uncle Logan shaid he brought you one too."

She glanced down at the discarded pile of clothes, sure enough her light blue suit laid next to them. She frowned, out of all the suits she had, why had she chose to bring this one? The only two-piece she owned. She stood going behind the same tree Logan had and striped, changing then walking out. She folded her clothes neatly and sat them down then walked reluctantly to the lake edge.

Logan stood stock still, as she walked over. The way she moved was so graceful, like a swan. Motherhood had agreed with her, he thought as he watched her. She was still slim but her hips seemed rounder and her breast looked bigger and fuller. She was perfect. That was all he could think as she slowly tested the water then got in.

She swam to where her son and Logan were. Jonathan splashed her and she splashed back. The water was so cool and refreshing, like a light spring rain after a day in the hot son.

They played like that for awhile till Jonathan announced that he was tired, Ororo moved to take him out but Logan stopped her.

"I got da kid dontcha worry, stay enjoy da water." She nodded watching Logan carry her son, their son to the blanket that was laid out. She couldn't hear what he was saying but Jonathan was nodding his head. Logan ruffled his head as he laid him on the blanket, as soon as his body hit it. His eyes closed. He was asleep.

Logan stood and stretched, Ororo stared. She couldn't help it.

He walked back to the lake jumping in, then disappeared under the surface.

She gasped as she was tugged under the water, seconds later she surfaced. Logan following her. She giggled, splashing him.

"Logan that was not fair." She laughed slapping him playfully.

"Justa little fun darlin' aint notin' wrong wit dat." The way he said and the look on his face told her he wasn't being playful.

He was staring at her the same way he had done in the med ward, feral and possessive. She backed up away from him but he grabbed her before she got far enough away. He held her close to him, her body molding into his.

"Logan I do not…" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She went still but he didn't stop his tongue teased her lips, and he nipped her full bottom lip, she gasped and he took the opening and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He tasted her and she was sweet, his tongue swept her mouth as if it had never tasted anything so sweet.

Ororo pulled away, her breathe ragged. She clung to him as if he was her only support. "Logan…" she said his name breathlessly, barely above a whisper.



He pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and his cock pushed at her stomach. He didn't say anything as one of his hands came up to mold her breast. His thumb brushed over her already hardened nipple. He tugged at it and she moaned he pushed at the fabric, exposing her breast to him. He looked at them approvingly, they were larger than before but didn't sag, they were still pert.

He flicked the nipple again enjoy the small moan that escape Ororo, he bent his head capturing it in his mouth. His tongue lashed at it roughly, he relished the small noises that she made. He took the small nub in his mouth and sucked, nipping it with his teeth. She held his head in place, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her.

He lowered his hand, stopping at the top of her suit bottom, he debated whether to just shred it or go around, he decided on the first, seconds later her bottom lay floating on top of the water.

"Logan!" she shrieked, "I needed those!"

"no ya don't Darlin'. 'sides they were in my way." She gasped as she felt his finger brush her clit, then past it to explore her folds. She took an intake of breath as he slipped a finger in. He moved slow at first but picked up speed. When he took out his finger she cried out at the empty feeling, only to gasp again as two fingers entered her. His thumb played against her clit while his fingers moved in and out of her. Her hips met his fingers desperately trying to find release for the building feeling that pooled in her lower stomach. He bit her nipple hard as his thumb pressed her clit. She shook, her nails biting into his shoulder as she came.

He watched her, her eyes hooded, her mouth opened slightly. She looked like a Goddess. His goddess. Her breath slowed and she looked at him. Her hand traveled to the top of his trunk going below the waistband to find his cock. She gently stroked it. Her fingers exploring it as if it was first time she had done so. He grunted as she cupped his balls, and slowly rolled them in her palm.

"dats enough Darlin'" He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he moved to a spot where if Jonathan had awoken he would not see them. He laid her down on the grass, his eyes roaming her body. She watched him but didn't say anything what could be said at a time like this, and to him?

He was on top of her now, his mouth exploring her neck while his fingers did the same to her folds. He wanted to take her so bad; it felt as if he would explode if he didn't. He fingered her gently slowly and she withered under him. Her white hair spread under her, her fingers dug at the grass her hips meeting each thrust. "Fuck," he cursed there was no way he could do it. He had to have her yet he knew he couldn't.

"How long its been Ro'?" he asked as he pinched her clit. The small cry she gave made him do it again. She didn't look at him and he frowned "Look at me Darlin'" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She looked up at him, moaning as he slipped another finger into her. It had been three years since she had felt like this, since a man had touched her, made her cum but there was no way she would ever tell him.



"Tell me Ro' have you let another man fuck ya, or have you wanted me as much as I wanted ya? Did ya dream of me Ro'? Dream of me fucking you, making you mine, making you cum?"

His fingers felt so good in her she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying only how it felt to be here with him, to have him touching her. She looked at him through slotted eyes, the smirk on his face the way he watched her, the possessive gleam in his eyes.

His head bent capturing her lips in another kiss, a hungry one. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth mimicking what he wanted to do. He sucked on her tongue as she came again, her legs clamping his hand in her; she moaned his name over and over again breathlessly until she slowly floated down from the high.

He slipped his fingers out as her legs relaxed, he held them up and they glistened with her wetness, he brought them to his lips tasting her. "Still as sweet as always Darlin'. I…" He was interrupted by Jonathans cry.

"Mommy? Uncle Logan.?" He looked around searching for them.

"Shit," Logan cursed standing, "I'm coming kid." He adjusted himself until he thought he looked decent, running his hands threw his wild hair.

"Logan, I can not go out there like this." She glanced down her body, fixing her top. Her nipples were rock hard and the suit top did nothing to cover that fact, not to mention her bottom was now floating in the lake.

He rolled his eyes, "K Ro' I grab some of ya clothes." He sprinted towards to blanket. He checked on Jonathan then picked up a few pieces of clothing. "I'll be right back buddy." Jonathan nodded and Logan went back to where Ororo laid. He threw her the articles and went back to Jonathan.

Ororo sat up, pulling on the t-shirt, she frowned it wasn't hers it was his, his scent surrounded her . Again the last night they had been together popped into her head. He had done the same thing them, opting to give her his shirt for sake of her modesty . She pulled on the skirt and stood, following the path back to where Logan and Jonathan sat.

Jonathan yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He was still a bit sleepy so he cuddled up next to his mom, laying his head in her lap. She ran her hand over his hair smoothing it down away from his face. She didn't look at Logan; she couldn't not after what had just happened. She sighed, she had been weak, she should never have let that happen. She glanced at him sideways, he looked like he was preoccupied with something.

"Lets head back to da mansion, its gittin late Ro'" He said staring off into the distance, Ororo nodded it was about 6 or 7 by the way the sun was setting. Logan packed up all their clothes and the basket, then bent gently he picked up Jonathan, he made a little noise but went back to sleep his small hands clinging to Logan.



(About 3 hours later.)

Ororo finally laid her head on her pillow, but she couldn't sleep. Not after what had happened today. The events played themselves over and over in her mind. She has seen a totally different side of Logan today. She turned facing the window, She wanted to wipe everything that had happened today from her memory, she was afraid that if she didn't she might actually begin to fall in love with Logan….she shook her head, those kinds of thoughts were forbidden but they didn't disappear she had thought that three years apart was enough time to forget him and what she had felt for him but today everything had come back, as she walked beside him she had realized something…she was still in love with Logan.

She wanted to scream, to cry, shout, but she didn't she laid there staring out her window. She sighed, closing her eyes as sleep finally took her.

Logan sat under the tree where they had been earlier. When they had gotten back to the mansion he had taken a long cold shower. It didn't help at all. He wanted her so bad, he hadn't planned on doing anything more than kissing her, but when he tasted her he couldn't stop himself. He had wanted the day to show Ro' that he could do the family thing, but when he saw her in the suit he had wanted her. He had pleasured her to remind her of how it had been before, how he knew her body and what she liked. He had succeeded in that , he had to use all the will power he had to keep himself from taking her today.

He glanced at the lake, could he do the family thing though? It didn't seem that hard. He was sure that he could, now all he had to do was get Ro' back.

(Next day)

Rogue stood in front of the figure long mirror, Jean kept messing with her hair.

"Sugah would ya stop dat, its fine ya made meh da best I'm gonna be." Rogue swatted away Jeans fingers as they picked at imaginary strands that stood out. "I swear, ya more nervous than meh and its mah day."

Jean giggled, "I just want to do the best I can, after all it's not everyday you get married; besides tell me when is the next chance I will have to be a bridesmaid?"

Ororo sat trying not to smile, the whole mansion was a buzz with activity.

"Ahh let me see Jean, couldn't possibly be ya gonna be doing dis again t'morrow could it? Its just da rehearsal aint no need ta be perf'ct." Rogue turn stepping as far away from Jean as she could.

"I guess that is true, I was just trying to help, sorry." She didn't look the least bit sorry as she stared at herself in the mirror. "These are beautiful dresses though, I love it!"



Rogue rolled her eyes, Jean always liked to nit-pick, everything had to be perfect but she wasn't like that, as long as she could say " I Do," and Remy repeated it back to her then the day would be perfect.

There was a knock at the door and Ororo answered it, there stood Scott, Logan and Charles.

"Are you ladies ready? I think everyone is a little anxious to get everything started." Scott said openly admiring Jean.

Rogue nodded, glancing at herself in the mirror, now she was nervous. She smiled taking her spot behind the two couples.

Ororo glanced at Logan, he stood beside her, his hand reached out grabbing hers as the music started.

Kitty stood in front of them Jonathan holding her hand. She smiled proudly he looked so cute in his little suit. Kitty ruffled his hair her voice hushed as their music cue came on. Kitty smiled brightly as she threw flower petals on the floor, Jonathan watched her doing the same.

Ororo took in everything around her, the guest seated in there seats, the happy smiles on their faces. Remy stood at the front the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. Hank stood in front of him, she never knew he had a license to wed. She felt a tug at her hand and she turned her attention to Logan. He looked handsome, drop-dead gorgeous more like it, in his tux. He had combed his hair and tamed it a little. He was looking at her with a strange look on his face she would give anything to know what he was thinking at that very minute.

Their cue started and she began to walk, Logan's hand in hers followed by Scott and Jean. They parted as they reached the front, she looked back Rogue's face was covered in her veil but she knew there was a smile there.

The wedding march started and the crowd stood looking as the bride and Charles walked down the deep red carpet. Rouge smiled at the crowd as she passed by, she was happy, ecstatic even.

Ororo couldn't help but feel jealous, she knew that it would never be her, she would never be the one walking down the isle to the man she loved, cause the man she loved didn't love her. She pushed that thought out of her head no use thinking about that now; she had to be happy for her best friend.

Rogue stood next to Remy, her hand in his her veil gone, as Hank began the ceremony.

Halfway through Jonathan stood going over to his mom, he tugged at her skirt, "Mommy I gots to pee!"

Ororo looked apologetically to everyone and took Jonathans hand, "Ok baby mommy will take you to the bathroom."

She turned to leave when Kitty came to her "I'll take him mom, besides I gotta use the bathroom too." Kitty lifted Jonathan up making sure not to rumple his clothes and walked off, back to the mansion.

Ororo smiled getting back into place.



"Do you Remy LeBeau take this woman to be your wife through sickness and health; for better or worse till death do you part?"

Remy couldn't stop grinning, "I do!"

"Do you Anna Marie take this man to be your husband, through sickness and health; for better or worse till death do you part?"

Rogue smiled, "I…"

She was cut off by an explosion…the force of the blast knocking her off her feet.

Screams went out as the source came into view, wisp of smoke came from the eastside of the mansion then flames were seen as the fire begun to engulf it.

Ororo looked around, "Damn it," she hardly ever cursed but Jonathan and Kitty were not back, that meant they were still in the mansion. She summoned the winds flying into the air to the mansion. When she got there it was worst than she thought, the building seem to have concaved in and flames flicked all around. Her pupils disappeared as she summoned the rain; a heavy fall fell in torrents extinguishing some of the flames.

Logan had took off running the moment he seen the flames, There was people in side, the kids that had opted not to go visit there parents or had just wanted to sleep in. Most importantly Jonathan was in there, he had not return neither had Kitty. Logan didn't know why he felt so protective about the kid, but if anything had happened to Jonathan he would kill who ever was responsible for this.

He got to the mansion Scott and Remy right behind him. They went in looking for anyone that could be spotted. A few of the occupants that were in the mansion stood outside the on the lawn, Logan looked around but neither Kitty nor Jonathan was amongst them, "Shit." He searched the rooms, finding them all empty. As he got closer to the East wing, the heat was almost unbearable but he forged ahead.

He pushed open on of the doors, the fire was blazing in there but he could smell Jonathans scent. He peered around the room the smoke making it almost impossible to see, but something shone. Jonathans platinum hair stood out, Kitty held him in her arms, her hands covering his face protecting the child from the flames. He pushed aside some fallen debris, making his way towards them. "Kitty are ya and da kid ok?"

Kitty shook her head, "I'm fine Logan, just the smoke is hard to breathe but... I... don't know about Jonathan I think...I think..." she couldn't bring her self to say it. Tears ran down her face as she held him in her arms. Logan let out a few choices explicits and pushed a desk out of his way, finally closes enough he took the still body of Jonathan into his arms and ordered Kitty to get on his back.

She grabbed on, covering her nose as he ran out of the room, Kitty using her phase powers to bypass fallen objects.



As they made it outside the crowd was bigger, He glanced in Ro's direction. She was accompanied by a few mutants that could control water and the city's fire department.

"Kitty, grab da kid," he handed Jonathan to Kitty, heading back into the mansion but Charles stopped him.

"Logan there is no need for you to go back in, everyone is here. I have sent Gambit to see if he could find the person responsible for this."

Logan went back to where Kitty stood holding Jonathan's body in her arms, he looked around, finding his target a few feet away, "Beast, get ya ass ova here I need ya." Henry came up beside him, "What is the matter Logan?" Logan held up the body of the small boy and Beast took him.

Jonathan was covered in ashes; it seemed as if blood seeped from every pore of the child's body. Unnatural to beast he cursed, taking off at full speed to the ambulance that sat a few feet away.

"Mind if I borrow this for a moment." Henry laid Jonathan on the stretcher, looking over his wounds and trying to stop the bleeding, he couldn't do anything for him right now he needed to take him to the hospital immediately. The sirens blared as the ambulance rushed off.

Logan watch the ambulance leave, then searched for Ororo. The flames had been contained the smoke rose into the air as the fire went out. He spotted her; she was running around a desperate look on her face, she must be looking for Jonathan. He ran to her grabbing her by the shoulders.

She was still looking around wildly her face was tear stain and still tears were coming.

"Logan let me go, damn it I have to find my son, he didn't come back I think I think hes still in there I need to get him, Logan I need to find him…" words spurted out of her mouth but it seems like she was gone.

"Ro' calm down fer a sec, stressin ya self aint gonna help the situation." He shook her gently and she glared at him. "Darlin' I think it would be easier fer everyone if it wasn't pourin and thunderin."

Ororo glanced at him as if she just noticed him there, she looked around just noticing the sting of the rain on her face. She shook her head, she had tried to stay calm help as much as she could but everything was overwhelming her, and she couldn't help but feel panic and scared.

"Ro' Jonathan isn't in there, hes gone; Beast took him to the hospital. I found him and Kitty in one of the rooms near da east wing, Kitty is fine but…" He stopped as she pushed him away and ran towards the garage. He took off after her, grabbing her hand as she got in the car. "Move ova I'm gonna drive, aint no way in hell I'm gonna let ya do it in ya state. 'stead of just worryin but da boy I'd have ta worry about ya too."

Ororo nodded moving into the passenger seat. She sat there unmoving as Logan sped off in the direction of the hospital. Her heart was racing, her body working only on adrenalin, she had to get there she had to see her son. "Goddess please I beg you, let Jonathan be fine, please do not take him away from me." 

The prayer escaped her lips and she refused to cry, she didn't want Jonathan to see her in this state he would worry about her so she scraped at her face wiping away the makeup stains and the tear trails. She ran her hand through her hair, as Logan pulled up to the front, she didn't even wait for the car to come to a full stop before she jumped out.

She ran into the hospital, going straight in the direction that held the private room that the professor kept for emergencies. She stopped dead in her tracks her hand going to her mouth as a stretcher was rolled past her, the body bag was one of a child's. No, this couldn't be happening no Goddess no this couldn't be... she jumped

"Ororo come with me." Henry turned her around and walked her down the hall, he opened the door for her and she ran to the bedside.

Tears started to fall again as she looked down at her son. His face was dark with ash and he had cuts and scrapes all over the monitor next to him beep but she could tell he was just holding on by a thread. She took his hand into hers holding it to her face, it was still warm.

"Ororo."

She turned looking at beast, "Henry is he going to make it?"

He didn't say anything at first and the look on his face told her everything, "Ororo Jonathan has lost a lot of blood, I have run a few tests on him, even though it seems that some of his tissues are regenerating, his body can not make the necessary amount of blood he needs to survive."

All the blood drained from her face at his words, "Henry there must be something you can do, please Hank I don't want my baby to..." she couldn't bring herself to even say the word.

" From the test I have run, Jonathan will need a blood transfusion in order to survive, if we can not find a donor in the next hour, then he will die Ororo."

She stared at him, "Try me Hank I am sure I will be a match right, I should match yes I will match..." she said as if she was trying to convince her self.

Henry set up a little station in the corner of the room and took out a needle. He held her arm straight, "Ororo you must calm down, please Ororo I will do whatever I can to make him better but I need you calm down."

Ororo nodded, taking in deep breaths and exhaling. Hank drew her blood and then left the room. She went back to Jonathan's side, his little chest going up and down as he breathed.

The door opened and she jumped up only to sit as she saw Logan walk in, "How is he Ro'?"

She stood going to him and buried her head in his chest, "Logan I do not want my son to ...I am so afraid Logan." She sobbed into his shirt. Logan wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back in a circle.



"Darlin' dontcha worry ok, everythings gonna be fine you'll see, Beasts da best doc around. Jonathan will be up and runnin in no time." He whispered comforting words to her hoping to calm her down alittle. He understood though cause he felt like exploding as he looked down at the little body. Jonathan may not have been his, but hell he loved him and if anything happened to him Logan didn't know what he would do.

The door opened and Hank stood there, Ororo looked at him hopefully, only to burst out in tears again when he shook his head.

"Logan will you excuse us for a second please."

Logan walked out, his heart clenching at the sight of Ororo, she looked as if her world was gone and she felt as if nothing was left, she looked as if the slightest touch would tip her over.

Henry came to stand by her, his voice low, "Ororo, I know this might be touchy but you should try to contact Jonathan's father, we should test him he could be a match for your son." Her eyes widen and fear skittered across her face followed by nothing, "Ororo if we had more time I could test more people but as it stands now, there is not much time left. Please Ororo consider what would be best for your son at this moment, anything could help." He turned leaving again he had called the Professor and ordered the files they kept on the mutants there to be sent up he was gonna search for a match for Jonathan. The only thing was that his blood type was so rare he didn't know if a donor would be found in time.

Ororo stood her body swaying as if she couldn't keep still. She glanced at the door right behind it Logan was there. She walked over it a purpose in her step she didn't care about keeping Jonathan's paternity a secret anmymore she would face whatever came her way because of it after her son was better. If Logan could save her son then that's all that mattered. She pushed opened the door and Logan rushed to her.

"Logan I need to... I need to ask you a favor."

Logan nodded, "Anything Ro' just name it."

She stared past him down the hallway , " I need you to be tested…I mean get a blood test to see if you could be a match…Jonathan needs a blood transfusion Logan I need you to test please"

Logan watch her, she sounded as if she couldn't get the words out as if something else was wrong, " Ro' shouldn't ya be calin da kids dad, I heard Beast tellin ya to I think ya should. I'll do it but ya gotta call da kids dad Ro' what if I aint a match? Swallow whateva is keeping ya from callin and do it Ro."

She stared at him looking right through him, "I … am Logan…I" she paused looking at him her eyes met his, "Logan I… you are Jonathan's father…"

T.B.C

Ok guys this is the sixth chapter hope you guys like it, please read and review

And now a preview of the next chapter

Ororo nodded, looking past him to Logan. He was still sitting on the bed, watching her. She sighed, would he ever be able to forgive her? Now that he knew what would happen. She didn't have the strength to think about this now she was just to tired the whole day had taken all her energy.


	7. No title yet

AN: Ok peeps here is the seventh installment of "Two makes Three". It's been a while since I have updated I know,but I have been super busy. The characters might be a little OOC, but I tried my best.

As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

Logan stared at her, his hands dropped from where they had been resting on her hips as if he had just been burnt. He continued to stare at her speechless. "Logan...I'm sor...I wanted to tell you...I was going...I…sorry Log..."

"Shut up, just shut da fuck up 'Ro" he turned punching the nearest wall, he looked back at her as if he could kill her that very moment," All dis fucking time, three fucking years 'Ro." His was pissed way passed angry he glanced at her with pure hatred in his eyes and she faded, she shrunk back as if she had been hit. He turned away from her.

"Logan I am ...I am really sorry, I never meant for it... it to ... to go this far I just thought...it..."He turned to her the strangest look on his face, she had never seen him this look before. "What the Fuck did ya think 'Ro? No save ya shit for someone that fucking cares."

"Logan, what the hell are you doing, keep your voice down there are other patients in this hospital not to mention, you two are out here arguing when Jonathan is laying in critical condition. You two are wasting time like this," Hank had come out at Logans shouting. Logan glanced at Ro then him he took a deep breath trying to calm down." Come on Logan." The two men walked away into the other room.

Ororo crumbled into a heap against the wall. Tears openly flowing down her face. How could this have went so far how could it have gotten to this, She sobbed out loud running her hand over her face. She stood up shakily to her feet going back to Jonathan's room. He laid there bruised his breathing shallow. She sat next to him tears in her eyes as she brushed some ash from his face.

She stood going to the bathroom and getting a washcloth. She dampened it and went back to his bedside, she gently washed his face. She cried silently seeing her son like this. His body blackened little cuts and bruises over his still form. This was why she had been so reluctant to come back here, she never wanted her son to be in any kind of danger she cursed herself silently wondering why it was him and not her. She laid her head next to him, her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

"Ororo," Hank shook her gently," Ro wake up."

She blinked looking around her, Hank stood next to her. "We will be doing the transfusion now, I need you to go to the next room and wait there ok?" Hank watched her she looked so frail right now; she didn't look good at all. Maybe he should check her in to all the stress of the day might have gotten to nodded, looking past him to Logan. He was still sitting on the bed, watching her. He turned away from her, the look on his face said it all. She sighed, would he ever be able to forgive her? Now that he knew what would happen. She didn't have the strength to think about this now she was just too tired the whole day had taken all her energy.

(A Few Hours Later)

Ororo woke up to the flickering of lights, she glanced around not sure where she was. She sat up her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. She was in a hospital room but why? Why was she here? She stood walking to the window. She peered through it, the room was brightly lit and Hank stood there along with some nurses.

"Keep an eye on his blood pressure and his temperature," Hank said to one of the nurse. "Make sure he is comfortable, we don't want him waking up and getting scared." He said as he attached the IV to Jonathans arm. Hank watched as the blood slowly began to seep from the pouch drop by drop. He checked the monitors making sure he was still steady.

She sighed deeply as it came back to her, Jonathon was hurt and Hank was giving him a blood transfusion. She watched as one of the nurses gently rubbed his head and whispered to him. That should be her in there with her son, she should be at his side.

"Ororo." She was brought back from her thoughts by Hank. She rushed to him.

"How is he... is he going to be ok?" She stared at him with blank eyes.

"So far he is doing fine, his body is not rejecting the blood which is a good sign. He is still in critical condition though because of his other injuries. In an hour I will check on him and make sure his body is still taking in the new blood and he's not having any reaction to it." Ororo nodded she was confident in Hanks ability and knew if something was wrong he would tell her,

"As for you Ororo, I would like you to go home and rest. I am worried about you. Today has been really stressful on you and after you collapsed earlier I think you're under way to much stress and need to get some rest." He walked away going into another room then coming back. "Here I want you to take two of these and sleep, I promise if anything happens you will be the first to know. I will be here with him Ororo you do not have to worry."

She took the bottle he offered and tucked it into her pocket." I do not want to leave Hank, if he wakes up he will need me...I"

Hank cut her off." No Ororo what he will need is his mother's reassuring face. As of right now you will not do him any good. You look horrible, no offence, but no one would look at you and think everything is going to be ok. Do you understand me?"

She nodded reaching for her keys and opening the door." Hank promise me if anything happens you will call me ok." Hank nodded and she walked out making her way to her car.

She got in, driving slowly her mind going over the last few hours, the explosion and the shit storm that followed it. She took in a deep breath as she pulled into the garage. The east wing was blocked off as she made her way to her loft. She went to the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. Hank was right she looked horrible. Jonathan would of been afraid if he seen her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot she looked like shit.

She took a quick shower, changed and got into bed. The moment her head hit the bed she fell asleep.

(A few days later)

Ororo jumped out of her sleep, the phone was ringing. She reached for it "Hello?" she was immediately alert.

"Ororo this is Hank. Jonathan is awake and he is asking for you." She jumped out of bed threw on some clothes and ran out of the house rushing past everyone and to her car. She sped to the hospital. She ran through the halls skidding to a halt in front of her son's room. She stopped taking in a breath deep calming breath and opened the door.

"Ororo how did you get here so fast." He shook his head at her as she walked in and took a seat next to Jonathan.

"Do not worry about that Hank, how is my baby doing?" She asked gently running her hands through his hair.

Hank again shook his head, going through his paperwork. " Well Ro He is doing much better today, his body had been regenerating before but it seems after Logan's blood was introduced to his, the regenerative properties of Logan's blood combined with his own excelled the process greatly causing his body to let's say kick into high gear so he is healing at a greater speed." He lay down his folder and laid a hand on her shoulder," He should be up and around by tomorrow. I have never seen anyone recover so speedily, even Logan."

She nodded at Hank and heaved a sigh of relief, her baby was fine and that's all she could ask for." Thank you Hank, I do not know how I could ever thank you." She looked up at him, but he had a small frown planted on his face.

"Ororo, I know I do not have any say in this but it is not me you have to thank. If it was not for Logan, Jonathan would not have survived the night." He turned," if you want to thank someone Logan should be at the top of your list." He shut the door behind him.

She grasped Jonathans hand in her own, Hank was right it was Logan who had saved him. He had saved her sons life and for that she owed him more that she could possibly give. She did not want to worry about that now though. The only thing she cared about was her baby." Mommy," Jonathan opened his eyes blinking then stared at her" Mommy your here."

A huge smile crossed her lips," Yes baby mommy is here, how are you feeling are you hungry?" Jonathan sat up a little and Ororo moved to help him, handing him a bottle of water.

"I am ok mommy I just feel tireds that's all. I wash scarred when you weren't here but Uncle Logan said you was sleeping cause you were really really tired and he would stay with me till you came." He took a couple sips of the water then laid back down, "I'm gonna sleep now mommy I'm still tired." He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Ok baby you get all the sleep you need, mommy is going to be here when you wake up with all your favorite foods." She kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in, he fell asleep a few minutes later. She stood up and stretched.

Logan was here before her. She hadn't even thought that maybe Logan would come by and see him after the first night. Why would he not come though, did she really think that he would stop caring just because he knew the truth now? What did he think of her now, the way he had looked at her when she had told him, he must hate her. She frowned wondering where he was now. Maybe he was still here and she could talk to him, get everything all out in the open maybe some way he could forgive her.

A knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts;" Ms. Munroe Dr. McCoy would like to see you in his office." Ororo nodded at the nurse following her down the corridor.

"Have a seat Ororo. I need you to fill out some paperwork while you are here just some basic stuff so in case anything should come up again in the future we will have this information on file here." She nodded as he handed her the papers I'll leave you for now I need to make my rounds."

"Hank wait," She turned to glance at him" Do you know where Logan is? Is he still in the hospital Jonathan said he was there earlier I must of just missed him."

"Logan left, I am not sure where he went but he told me to keep him updated that was it. Sorry Ororo." She nodded and turned back to the paperwork.

(Later that night)

"Mom when can I go see him, I'm really worried about him." Ororo gently patted Kitty's head.

"Do not worry yourself so Kitty, he is doing much better. As I said he will be home tomorrow." Kitty nodded staring off into the night." I'm just happy that he is doing good mom, I really don't know how I would deal if you know."

Ororo smiled at her giving her a hug, "Oh honey, I know but I promise I will not ever let anything like this happen again. I will try my hardest to protect you two. You guys are my world." Kitty smiled and flicked a tear from her eyes.

"Wat ya two doing in here, "Rogue walked in "Oh Sugah everything is gonna be alright, no cryin' alright. We need ta be strong." Rogue smiled at them.

"Oh Rogue I am so sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen."

Rogue laughed "Don't ya worry Sugah, this aint your fault. In a few days tha mansion will be back to normal and I'll be married to Remy. Don't blame ya self for this mess. We are all happy to have ya back Ro aint nothing to worry about ya hear."

Ororo nodded grateful for the kind words from her friend. "Thank you Rogue I really appreciate all the support." she smiled." No problem Sugah, you guys should be in bed we got an early mornin tomorrow." Ororo agreed saying good night and rushing Kitty off to bed. She passed Logan's room and stood in front of it for a moment. She hadn't seen him and wondered where he was. She went to her room and laid in bed.

She stared out the window the wind blowing her curtains gently, she pulled her covers up tighter. Before she fell asleep a she offered up a silent prayer to her Goddess.

(Somewhere ….)

Logan stared off into the night sky, after what had happened he had to get away and clear his head. The whole ugly scene kept playing and replaying in his mind. He had been so angry at that moment, he felt like she had just stabbed him in the back. How could she have done this, for three whole years she had kept him away from a son he never knew he had. What had she been thinking? He turned, the fire was slowly dying down. He couldn't help but think if this had never happened she would have gone on with her life as if he hadn't matter as if her son didn't have a father. He would never have known.

He cursed her silently. The words replaying in his head," You are Jonathan's father." When she had said that he had hated her, no he could never really hate her. He had wanted to kill her though or at least shake some sense into her.

He stood up throwing on his jacket and glanced at his watch. Jonathan was gonna be released soon, a small smile came to his lips he was just like him and yet so much like her. He visiting the kid every few days to check on him and was proud of how much like him Jonathan was. He was his son alright, he was healing faster than he could have expected. He laughed dryly to himself this was his kid no doubt about it. He threw some water on the dying embers and hoped on his motorcycle and sped off.

Ororo held Jonathans in her arms and carried him inside the mansion. Hank had just fully cleared him to be released. Nobody would believe that he a few days ago he was in a life threaten accident. She smiled hugging him closer to her as she stepped through the doors. Kitty greeted her a huge smile on her face as she hugged her brother. He glanced up at her "Sissy!" he scrambled out of his mother's arms and to hers.

"I'm so happy your home Jonathan, I missed you a lot you know. It's not much fun without you around." She kissed him on his cheek and he giggled. "I mished you too Sissy." Kitty had missed him a lot, even though they were not related by blood he was brother in every shape and form.

Ororo smile watching the two, " Kitty would you do me a favor and take him upstairs and give him a quick bath and get him ready for the party, I need to get ready all so." Kitty nodded disappearing out of view. Ororo headed upstairs to her loft, everyone had been so comforting to her and so understanding during the last few days. The Professor decided on throwing Jonathan a welcome back party. She was happy about that, maybe Jonathan will feel better after being in the hospital after so long.

She sighed in bliss sinking into the hot water, she closed her eyes letting her mind drift to the last time she had seen Logan, well the last time she had seen him happy. She let the hot water gently lull her, they had that in-promtu picnic. Thinking back now she was sure Logan had planned the whole from the beginning. Taking her to the last place they had sex and where they would of have again if Jonathan had not woken up. It seemed as if he had been hesitant to go all the way with her, satisfied enough with making her cum, reminding her of how it used to be… She was startled out of her daydream by the bath room door creaking.

She stood up water splashing out of the tub, grabbing a towel she stepped slowly into her bedroom. She glanced around the dark room. Her balcony windows were opened, yet she could have sworn she had closed them. She walked to them slowly watching the room for anything that might be there, and then laughed to herself. She had properly forgotten to close them she dressed and headed down to the party.

Logan hid silently under her window, what da fuck had he been doing. He had gotten to the hospital a few minutes late and headed back to the mansion. Everyone was outside waiting for Jonathan to come down, he slipped past the questioning eyes of a few of his comrades and made it up to his room. He would talk to the boy later, he was in no mood for the festivities of the day.

He knew she was there a few doors down. He forgo going to his room and silently made his way to hers. The door wasn't locked and he stalked in her room dark, the curtains drawn. He heard the almost inaudible splash in the tub. He made his way slowly to her bathroom, he stood there observing her. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Why had he come in here? He wanted to talk to her didn't he yet, he couldn't bring himself to speak. He watched her intently, the water flowing over her beautiful body. He moved slightly to get a better view, the door creaked and she looked up. He sighed walking off to the back. He stood under one of the big trees in the back watching the celebration. He watched as Ororo walked out his little boy in her hands. He clenched and unclenched his fist watching them.

She was beaming as if the events of the last week had not happened. Jonathan jumped out of her hands the moment he seen the balloons. He ran around with the kids laughing and playing without a care in the world. He turned away watching Ro walk off to one of the tables that had been set up.

Ororo sat with Jean and Rogue, she watched the kids playing, Jonathan's high pitched giggle wafting on the breeze. " Ro are you gonna tell us what happened?" Jean turned to her a small frown on her face." We heard about some of it, well at least what Hank thought was appropriate."

Ororo glanced at her," Well I told Logan he was Jonathans father because I did not have a choice, if I had not, my son would not be here. Logan basically went ballistic and blew up at me. He got mad screamed and yelled at me, and I have not seen him since and that's the gist of it. ." She shrugged there wasn't much else to be said.

"So what are you going to do now then?"

"I do not know Jean, after the wedding is over we will return back to Paris and hopefully we can put this ugly mess behind us."

"Ya think he just gonna let ya leave like Dat suga? Somehow I don't imagine dat gonna happen." Rogue frowned a little she was just saying what everyone was thinking. "Aint no way in hell he gonna let you go off again with his son Ro ya gotta know that."

Ororo sighed she knew that of course, she had planned to sneak away the moment the wedding was over and be on a plane before they could be missed." I understand that Rogue but we can not stay here. I do not want Jonathan to have to grow up in such a broken home." At that she glanced over to him sitting on top of Remy's shoulder munching away at something, a faint smile came to her face. He was going to be happy if that meant running away again then so be it.

Logan had drifted around the party silently, brooding the whole time. He ended up behind one of the trees the three ladies' occupied. He listened intently to their conversation. She really thought she could do that shit again to him. He smiled to himself, yea fucking right.

(A few hours later)

Storm walked up to her loft it had been a good day, Jonathan had enjoyed his self, since the accident this had been the first time that she had actually been able to relax. She had put him to bed, he fell asleep immediately after all the fun and games of the day. She smiled to herself what would she do without him, her days would have been a lot less happy that was for sure.

She opened her door the room dark and a little stuffy. She frowned. Something was not right. She glanced around searching the room. She shut the door going over to the lamp. A startled gasped escaped her lips as she was pulled hard against something a hand tightly clamped over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He hissed into her ear. Logan slacked his grip on her just a little "I just wanna talk to ya Ro."

She nodded. He removed his hand from her lips yet kept a firm grasped on her. She could feel the heat radiating from her body, the hard muscle under his skin. He was tense. She would have to be the reasonable one then. "Logan if you would like to talk then we can talk, you do not have to hold me hostage." She let out an exasperated sigh. He said nothing still his grip on her relaxed and she slowly pulled away, she turned to face him he stared back at her coldly.

"Why?" it seemed as they had been standing there for an eternity he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why what Logan? Why did I not tell you?" she averted her gaze now, she could no longer stand his cold steel gaze. "I did not think..."she trailed off, was it supposed to be this hard? " To be honest Logan I did not think you would want to be bothered with a child. That night went I went to your room to tell you, the way you acted….I just figured it would do no good to try and force you into it. I did not want to bring my son into this world then have to explain to him that his father had never wanted him. So I chose not to tell you." She took a deep breath, "I was just thinking of what would be best, I did not want you to think I was trying to trap you because I was pregnant. It was… a simple solution to a horrible problem."

She watched him, he growled and she could tell he was trying to stay under control.

"So ya just were thinking about yerself then Ro? Ya didn't even give me a choice. Da night ya came in ya twisted my words so much to da way you wanted them. I never said I did not want da kid fuck Ro, when I found out you were pregnant I thought da kid was mine. Never did it enter my mind that da kid could be someone else or that I would not want to be a part of his life." He stuck his hand deep into his pocket and walked to the window, the glow from the moon illuminating his body, "I said I would go with wat ya wanted cause who knows maybe ya didn't want no kid with me, I don't know. Ya turned that shit into a storm instead of talking with me ya stormed out decided ya gonna fucking leave."

"Ya didn't even have the decency to give me a choice in the matter no fucking amount of talking to ya could of changed it." He turned to her then, his eyes hooded a severe frown etched into his brow.

What could she say to him, he was angry she knew that but now looking back she had not given him a chance. She had taken it on herself to make that decion, she regretted it now, and maybe everything would have been a lot different. "I admit that maybe I was wrong…" Logan scoffed at her a dry laugh escaping him.

"Maybe? Really Ro ya can honestly say ya were right to do wat ya did? Ya kept him away from me for three years Ro, not once did ya think that maybe it was selfish of ya to keep his paternity a secret; ya didn't think it was wrong to keep his first moments from me. I don't even know when his born..." he cursed under his breath at the whole fucked up situation. "Think about it Ro if I took da boy and disappeared with him, how the fuck would ya feel? That night in the hospital I can't even explain the way I felt I wanted to kill ya. Yet I couldn't unlike you I couldn't let my son live without his mother." He watched the emotions skitter across her face, guilt first then anger as fast as they appeared they were gone and her face returned to the cold mask he had seen so many times.

"Logan I did what I thought was best, that is all I can say. Maybe it was not the proper course I should have taken but I did and nothing can be changed now. I am sorry I truly am." He words were meant to placate him she felt bad even saying them because in a few days she would be doing the same thing again. "I know I cannot change what has happened and I hope that someday you may find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Don't hold ya breathe." she really could stand here and lie to his face. The first moment she got she would run off again with his son he wasn't gonna let that happened no way in hell would she pull that shit again. He took in a deep breath.

She sighed a sudden headache coming on this was going nowhere and it was late, she just wanted to forget about it and go to sleep. "Have you finished? I do not think there is any more left to say, and to be honest I just want to put this in the past."

He laughed out loud then the sound deep as if she had just told a joke he found absolutely hilarious. She really thought he would just forget about everything, true before he would never call himself in love. He had never really thought about it like that. She hadn't been just a fuck mate either she had somehow become more of that in the few months of their tryst. Looking at her now he regretted he hadn't told her how he had really felt before, maybe things would have been a lot different and her opinion of him wouldn't be so fucked up. He surveyed her silently, he would have to change it, he would make her his. They would be a family, he laughed a little at that, before he would never think himself a family man let alone a be willing to settle down with anyone. And now he would give anything for them to be just that.

"Ya know it aint so easy Ro you don't just forget about things like this so easily. We weren't just some old chums dat got into an argument we were more than dat, way more…"he trailed off a small smirk coming to his face. He would remind her of how it used to be and show her how it could be.

Before she knew it he was on her again, her back pressed against the wall. His face inches from hers. "Logan what are you do..." She was cut off by his lips pressed hard against hers. He teased her soft lips with his tongue and when they opened he took full advantage exploring the softness of her mouth. He pulled away his face searching hers.

"Wat part ya want to forget Ro?" His left hand slowly slid up her body, cupping her breast, he brushed the nipple slowly keeping her gaze. "This part?" his hand moved lower slipping under her waist band "Or maybe this part..." His finger slipped inside her and she let out a soft gasp "Face it Ro ya can't just forget it, ya body knows me…" He deftly slipped another in a low guttural moan coming from her, "Ya can't just forget it Ro." He wouldn't let her go again, now that he had her and his son, hell would freeze over before he gave them up.

Low moans echoed through the room as he fingered her. She tried to keep them in but she couldn't. She didn't want him to see how he affected her yet her body was on fire. He knew her body to well. There was no point in this yet he did it show that he possessed the most intimate part of her. She knew it and so did he.

He watched her face her half lidded eyes the slight O shape her soft lips made he leaned in kissing her forcibly. He pulled away as he felt her walls tighten around him he leaned in close to her ear, " By the way if ya think ya gonna run off again then you're fuckin' crazy Ro…your never getting away again."

T.B.C

Hope you guys liked it, please review, I love comments lol!


	8. The Wedding

A/N:The characters might be a little OOC, but I tried my best.

As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.

"Kitty are you in there?" Ororo knocked softly on her door. "Mom?" she said groggily.

"I'm sorry for waking you honey; I just needed to talk to you for a few minutes." Kitty nodded "Its ok mom, come in." she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Ororo walked in taking a seat in the corner. "I just wanted to let you know that I purchased our flight tickets and if you could start packing when you get a chance. I would like us to leave as soon as the wedding is over". She heaved a sigh, Logan had unnerved her. She didn't want to stay there and she wanted them to be gone before he knew it. She had it all planned out. After the vows had been said and Rogue and Remy walked backed as husband and wife, she would discreetly slip away load the luggage and then signal Kitty to come with Jonathan and be gone. Most of her stuff was packed already except for a few pieces of clothes and some toiletries even though they wouldn't be leaving for a few days.

Logan's words continued to haunt her, she hated to be sneaky but that was the only way she would get away. Ororo sighed as she glanced around the girls room it was sparse not like the one she left behind filled with pictures of her friends and stuff they had picked up through their travels. She could only imagine how hard it was for Kitty to come back and then have to leave again.

"Why do we have to leave mom? I mean Logan already knows about Johnathan, so what's the point, what are you running away from now?" Kitty had been watching her, trying to find the right words to say without hurting her mom's feeling. "When you said you were leaving before I thought you were going to Paris to meet the father and let him know about his son, but then I find out that Logan is the father. I don't know what you were thinking or why you chose to just leave but I think it was wrong of you to do it." She took a deep breath as if she had been holding it. "Now that we are back and Logan and Johnathan have been getting along together I don't see what's the rush to go back." She turned away from her mom, "I just think Johnathan should have both of his parents in his life; He deserves to know who his father is. It's not up to you anymore mom."

"Kitty..."

"No let me finish mom, I can't go back to Paris with you and pretend what you're doing is right. I can't forget that you're taking a son away from his father. It's just wrong and I can't go along with it. You need to stop running from your problems mom." Kitty turned to look at her then, her face fallen. She hated to say it but her mom really needed a reality check and she hoped that she wasn't mad but some things had to be said.

Ororo was stunned at her words, she never thought about how it might feel to be in Kitty's shoes in this situation and now that she knew the truth did she feel like she was betrayed? Torn between her mom and one of her close friends. "I am not running away Kitty. I just do not know what to do now." Even as the words left her lips she knew she was lying. That was exactly what she was doing. She was running away from her problems, she just didn't want to deal with it, she didn't want to have to go through the whole custody thing. She didn't want to put her son through it.

"Why don't you just give Logan a chance you know? I mean there had to be something between the two of you before or else Johnathan wouldn't be here right now." Kitty made a little face and Ororo inwardly smiled.

Ororo kind of nodded to herself Kitty was right. She had been, no she was in love with Logan, yet she was fighting it so hard. Why? That's the question Logan had asked her the other night. If she really thought about it, it was because she was a coward. No other word could describe why she ran in the first place. She was afraid of rejection. They weren't a couple they had sex and that was it. It's not like they were in a loving relationship. It was one sided and she had known it. She was afraid he would hate her for getting pregnant. She was afraid he would shun her and the baby, she had been so afraid of so many things.

"Mom," Kitty frowned she was lost in thought.

"You know what Kitty I think that you are right. I do not see why we would not be able to make it work. I will do my best to get Logan to forgive me."

Kitty nodded trying to force back a yarn; she was still tired it was like two in the morning after all. Ororo smiled giving the girl a hug. "Go back to sleep honey, I will try and find a way to make it better." Kitty nodded getting in her bed.

Ororo left the room silently and made her way to her bed. Why couldn't they make it work? Did Logan not say he wanted it? She laid in bed staring out her window, she would have to cancel the tickets, even if Logan didn't want her were going to stay, this was there home, she would be in his face till he realized that maybe being with her again was what he wanted. She wasn't going to run again. She closed her eyes on that thought.

-Next Day-

Ororo had woken with determination in her heart. She would try to win Logan back, she would get him to forgive her and they would be together. She glanced out the window, everyone was busy bustling about. They had been setting up decorations and flowers for the upcoming wedding. The kids were out of school for the week and the mansion was lively.

She had gone to talk to Logan bright and early but he hadn't been there. She found out a few minutes later from Kitty that Logan had taken him to a baseball game. She smiled to herself remembering how Johnathan had tried to say the word "Baseball". She brushed a few imaginary specs of lint from her clothes. She had chosen her outfit just for Logan. It was his shirt from the last time they had actually been together and a pair of cut-offs. She turned back to the food she had been preparing, packing it into a little basket. They would be back any minute and she wanted to surprise them.

She glanced out the window seeing his car pull up, she felt more than a little giddy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath going to the door carrying her basket with her. The door opened and Logan stood there, Johnathan was clutching his hand the biggest smile on his cute face. "Mommy!" Johnathan ran and hugged her. She planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Mommy I had sooooo much fun, I almost caught a baseball too. Uncle Logan bought me a hotdog and ball and I got a au…autgraph." He held up the small ball for her to inspect it.

"Wow that's so cool honey, we better put this up and later I will get a nice little case for it." She ruffled his hair, when he was happy she was happy. "I'm glad you had such a great time baby."

Logan just stood there inspecting her. His gaze cool yet it wasn't lost on him what she was wearing. It was his shirt he couldn't forget it .That night he had fucked her hard, taking out all his feelings over jean on her body. She hadn't cared she welcomed him to do so, he had given her his shirt afterwards because he had ripped hers. He wedged his hands into his pocket trying to hide his hard-on, the memory of that night flooding back to him. "I didn't wanna wake ya to ask, so I figured it woulda been fine wit ya 'Ro." He shrugged. "Next time I'll let ya know." He turned to leave.

"Wait Logan, I thought maybe it would be nice to have a picnic. I know you guys are hungry and I made all your favorites."

Jonathan's ears perked up, "You made me turkey and cheese sandwiches? Mm mm I ready to eat now mommy." He glanced at her basket then scampered over to it, ruffling through it.

"So what do you say Logan, would you like to come with us?" Ororo tried to sound casual yet she was nervous as hell.

"Na, I aint hungry 'Ro, we ate at da stadium." He said turning away, "See ya lata Johnathan."

"Ok Uncle see ya lata." Johnathan didn't even turn to look at him he was busy munching on some grapes. Ororo marveled at how he had mimic Logan's speech so perfectly.

"Oh Ok Logan. Thank you again for taking him out. I guess we can catch up later." Logan half nodded then walked away. Ororo watched him walk away, disappointed in herself. She should say something, stop him yet she didn't. "Come on baby I know the perfect spot for our picnic." Johnathan just nodded and followed her out.

Ororo watched the little ripples on the lake. She was lost in thought. She thought Logan would love the idea of coming out here again, yet he so blatantly said no. she sulked maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

-The Day of the wedding-

Jean stood behind Rogue her hands busy pilling curls on top of her head. "I don't know bout dis look, ya sure Remy gonna like dis?" Rogue sat in front of a vanity her make-up picture perfect and now the only thing she had left to do was put on her dress. She giggled with excitement, today was her wedding day. Finally, even though it had been postponed for a while it was here at last. She and Remy would be husband and wife.

"Yes Rogue, he is gonna flip over it. It accentuates your make-up perfectly. Trust me I think I know a thing or two about looking absolutely beautiful." She fluttered her eyelashes with a huge smile on her face.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "If ya say so Sugah." She just wanted to look good for Remy.

Ororo walked in her eyes immediately on Rogue, "Oh wow! You look stunning Rogue." She went to her turning her around to check out her dress. "Remy is gonna _die _when he sees you."

Rogue blushed, "Are ya sure it's not ta much, I mean Jean kinda went overboard wit mah hair…" she trailed off glancing again into the mirror.

"What?! Just a moment ago you said you loved it." Jean pouted at her.

Ororo shook her head; these were her best friends she didn't know what she would do without them. "Do not worry Rogue you look spectacular, besides I doubt Remy would be looking at anyone else anyways."

Jean nodded in agreement, " Ok," she said looking at her watch, "We have about an hour and a half before they come to get us. I think we should get ready now Ro."

Ororo picking up her light blue bridesmaid gown, she smiled at Rogue before going into the conjoined room. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she had previously done her make-up and stuff all that was left was her dress. She put it on then gazed at herself in the mirror. It did look decent on her. She turned to the side then the other and exhaled. "All ways a bridesmaid never a bride." She said aloud to herself. Now more than ever she believed it. The one man she desired to marry wouldn't have her. She smiled miserably to herself the story of her life. Now the dress just felt so wrong on her. She grimaced at herself," get it together Ororo, this is your best friend's wedding, you are going to smile and have a great time." With that said she put on an enormous smile and left the room.

She and Rogue sat waiting for Jean who was taking forever as always. They sat in silence each in their own thoughts.

"What do you guys think?" Jean popped and did a little twirl then cat walked over to them. The two girls chuckled.

"You look fine, Jean."

"As always." Jean added with a wink.

There was a knock on the door and all three girls jumped. "You guys ready in there?" It was Scott.

"Yes just one minute!" Jean said.

"Oh mah God, it's finally time ya'll. I'm getting married!" Rogue stood, anxious yet excited at the same time. She glanced once more at herself sweeping a soft curl out of face before Jean put her veil on.

"Ok, you guys can come in." Logan, Scott and The Professor stood there all in black tuxes looking handsome and polish. "Everybody into positions please." Jean said. Making sure everything was flawless. As the music started the big doors opened and Kitty and Jonathan marched out first. They threw down yellow and white rose petals in their wake before taking their place at the front. Jean and Scott came next.

Ororo glanced around, everyone was there standing waiting for the bride. She walked arm in arm with Logan her mind was a mess at this wanted to cry yet she was smiling as brightly as she could. This would never be her. She would never be walking down this isle with the Professor looking at Logan waiting for her as his wife to be. She would never get to say the words "I do". She took her place next to Jean and sought out Logan. He was watching her, yet she couldn't read the look in his eyes.

The wedding march begun and Rogue stood next to the Professor. She glanced around at all the smiling faces before landing on the only one that really mattered at that moment, Remy. He had a huge smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile under the veil. As they made their way down the aisle her giddiness was growing more and more. Rogue Stood next to Remy now and he took her hand.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." Hank started.

Ororo stood trying to listen but her heart and mind was elsewhere. In moments like these it seems like she felt the need to scrutinize where her life was at. She felt happy for her friend of course but the state of her own life was bringing her down. She had been the brides' maid at both weddings, she had stood in the same position putting on a happy smile for the world yet her heart had been down trotted. She took a peek at Johnathan and Kitty as they sat observing. They were the only things good in her life right now. Her gaze went to Logan. He stood there his face solemn. The one thing that she wished she could change.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Hanks words interrupted her train of thought.

-Flashback-

Ororo stood outside Logan's room door, she knocked softly it was barely audible. She wasn't surprise that he had heard it. He opened the door shirtless. She inhaled sharply. His muscles were glistening with wetness. It had been a while since she had seen him like this and the memory's had come flooding back. She shook her head coming back to reality.

"Wat ya want 'Ro?" Logan leaned slightly against the door frame. His hair hung wet and a towel slung low on his waist. "I'm kinda busy." He said gruffly moving to close the door.

"Wait Logan, I just wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me, I figured you would be hungry since you missed it earlier." She held up a little basket and smiled.

"I aint hungry."

"Come on Logan you cannot use the same excuse on me twice," she said teasingly.

He groaned and opened the door for her. He vanished into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later in a t-shirt and jeans. She had moved a small nightstand to the middle of the room and set it up with a glass of wine, the food and some candles.

They sat down, silence permeating the room. She glanced around trying to find something to talk about. "So how was the game Logan?" she said breaking the awkward silence.

Logan just shrugged and continued to eat. What in the world was she doing coming to his room so late at night to "eat"? He couldn't figure this woman out. Was she doing it just to throw him off? It didn't help much that she was wearing such a flimsy dress. He could see the soft curve of her breast and the deep caramel nipples that topped them. "Wat do ya really want 'Ro? Nobody goes to someone's room in da middle of da night dressed like dat just to "eat"."

Ororo glanced down at the plain dress she had selected. It wasn't skintight or anything, she wore it for that reason. It was sexy yet not overtly so. "I do not know what you mean Logan. I was just concerned about you since I had not seen you at dinner." She frowned.

"If ya say so." He stared at her hard for a moment before finishing his food. "There I ate ya can leave now." He stood placing the stuff in the basket then opening the door for her.

She inwardly sighed. Why was he making this so difficult? "Ok then goodnight Logan thanks for having dinner with me." She stood in front of him, she leaned slightly to kiss him and he pulled back.

He frowned at her " Wat da fuck 'Ro. Make up ya damn mind." He said shutting the door.

-End flashback-

"Through marriage, Rémy Etienne LeBeau and Anna Marie make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Remy and Anna Marie will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Remy and Anna Marie. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

Hank stopped to take a deep breath, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

The Professor answered, "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

Hank nodded," By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Remy and Anna Marie from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Do not think you can direct the course of love, if it finds you worthy it shall direct you." Those words struck a chord with Ororo. If she hadn't been trying so hard to push Logan away then get him back would they have worked out in the first place? She let her gaze find him. He was again eyeing her, but he looked as if he was lost in thought. Had their brief fling been the Goddess's way of trying to get them together? Was Johnathan the glue that should have cemented them? If that's what her Goddess had planned she had screwed it up, badly.

The past few days she had tried her best to be where Logan was. To talk to him it was almost to the point of stalking. She stayed up just to see if he would come to her room. She listened for him to leave his room and she would follow. Yet he would always lose her. If she asked to talk to him, he would say he was busy. He would take Johnathan out daily to a park, for ice-cream, or for a drive and if she offered to come along, he would dismiss her with a "No" or He could handle Johnathan by himself.

He had made sure he didn't have any time for her. He hadn't really said much to her and now she felt as if it was over. He was over her. Before she would have been able to handle it but now she despised the way she felt when she saw him, like her heart was braking each time. Yet she knew there was no one else to blame but herself.

"Stop pitying yourself." Ororo glanced up, who had said that? She frowned looking at Jean.  
"Sorry I couldn't help it, there is so much negativity coming from you. It's like a palpable aura around you right now. You need to take your mind of Logan and come back to the wedding. Believe me 'Ro, it will work out." Jean gently put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ororo nodded, and turned back to Rogue and Remy.

"Do you Remy take Anna Marie to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Remy smiled clutching Rogues gloved hand, "I do!"

"Do you Anna Marie take Remy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

Kitty nudged Johnathan and he walked up shyly, handing Remy two a little boxes. Then scurried back to his seat.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Remy set the boxes in Hanks big blue hands. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. "

Rogue slid the little gold band onto his finger, Remy followed suit.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Remy lifted her veil and stared into her eyes she had been crying, he kissed her softly. Wiping away the few tears still present.

They turned to the congregation and Hank made the newlywed introduction. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau!" Everyone stood clapping as they made their way down the aisle.

-A few hours later-

Ororo gave Rogue a huge hug, her and Remy were off to their honeymoon now. The festivities were over and everyone was going back to the mansion after a long day. Kitty had put Johnathan to sleep and now she was on a mission to find Logan. She had not seen him for a few hours. She pondered if he had taken off again on one of his soul-searching trips. He hadn't said much to her a simple nod here and there. "Hey Jean wait up for a second."

Jean turned, saying something to Scott before he walked away. "What's the matter 'Ro?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you have seen Logan."

"I saw him a little while ago, he said he was going for a walk or something to clear his head." Jean pointed out the direction he had gone to.

"Thanks Jean, I appreciate it." She smiled at her friend who just nodded. The lake was in that direction maybe he was there. She summoned the winds to fly her up above the trees. She skimmed each area as she passed, finally spotting his lone figure next to the lake.

He could smell her before he seen her. Her smell was always the same, maybe a little different depending on what fragrance she decided on but her natural smell was always there. She materialized in front of him a few moments and he just had to gawk at her. The big moon shown behind her illuminating her, the blue dress swirled softly around her, her hair shifting with the wind. She was beautiful to say the least.

She stood in front of him, unsure of what she should say. They stood there like that for a few minutes that felt like an eternity. She turned away from him watching the soft ripples on the lake. She felt anxious being here with him again. He was studying her, the same aloof look in his eyes. She wondered what he could be thinking at that moment.

"Logan?" she said unsteadily, and then cleared her throat calling his name again.

"Wat, 'Ro? Ya gonna try and throw yaself at me again?" He asked sarcastically a frown marring his face.

She scowled, "I just wanted to talk to you Logan. That is all."

"Ya I don't think we got anything to talk bout 'Ro. Wat had to be said has been said." He turned away from her then, his gaze falling somewhere beyond the lake.

"Ok, but answer something for me first. Why have you been evading me for the past few days?"

He didn't say anything for a while just continued to stare at the imaginary spot that he had fixated on, "I aint been doing dat. Just been thinking…"He trailed off.

"That is a lie if I have ever heard one. Anytime I attempt to talk to you, you are busy. You leave whenever I come in, it's like I was some hideous monster or something."

Logan shook his head, " Wat did ya expect 'Ro? Ya said you were leavin' then da next day ya invite me to picnic wearing my shirt. Did ya really think I forgot 'Ro, forgot how ya had it in da first place?" He growled, the image of her that day still in his mind, what he wouldn't have done to throw her down and fuck her silly. " Ya come to my room parading yerself in front of me in some flimsy dress when before ya complained that all I thought bout was fucking ya. Now ya stalking me." He threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know wat da fuck to think anymore 'Ro."

"I…I don't know Logan. I guess I did not really think it though."

"Wat?"

"I just wanted to try and work it out Logan. Kitty doesn't want to leave and neither do I so I wanted to at least be on good terms with you. I guess I went about it the wrong way. I am sorry Logan."

"Damn woman, wat is wit ya and thinking, something knocked ya brain out or something? Ya can't keep doing this shit to me 'Ro. Ya have no idea wat ya putting me through here darlin'. It's like a fucking rolla coaster wit ya." He said running his hand roughly through his unruly hair.

"I know, I am sorry Logan. I've just been making some bad judgments lately. I know now it will take a little longer till you can forgive me ,and I will have to learn to live with that and hope that one day you may see where I was coming from when I made such a stupid decision."

She took in a deep breath, "I know I was wrong Logan. I just made a grave assumption about what you had wanted and what you felt. I should never of run off like that. I should of talked it over with you and gave you a chance to say what you had to say. I should not of assumed that you did not want a child or that you could not be a father to him .Johnathan needs both of us in his life, it was selfish of me to take that choice from you."

"I…" her voice faltered, her body tensed and her mind was racing. How would she do this? She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Logan I…" She turned to him taking a step closer. She was inches from him; she reached out taking his hand. "Will you marry me?" The words slipped out. She held her breath waiting for his answer. She searched his face for any sign, anything that could tell her what he was thinking at that moment.

Logan had backed away and was staring at her, his head cocked to one side.

"I know this might be sudd…."

"No." He said cutting her off.

A/N : And that's chapter 8, pls review and let me know what you think!


	9. The End

A/N: This is the final chapter of Two makes Three. I hope you guys like it and also thanks to everyone that had reviewed!

A/N: There is a lemon scene at the end, so if don't like them please skip that part.

Ororo stood there shocked. Tears welling up in her eyes. Her body went limp. She tried not to cry but how could she not, he had turned her down. What had she really expected though? For him to say yes and everything would be happy ever after? The tears were freely running down her face now, she glanced at him once before taking off.

Logan stood there dumbfounded. Had she just proposed to him? She had let it all out, her feelings and her fears; he growled slamming his fist into a nearby tree. What the fuck was going on here? He shook his head, going to the mansion. He stopped at her door. He left going to the garage and hoping on his motorcycle.

Ororo laid in bed. She cried, deep sobs wracking her body. She realized now that yea he was gone for good.

-later-

A week had passed and Ororo had stayed hidden in her room. She only left it to eat and check on Jonathan. She hadn't wanted anyone to see how miserable she was. After that night it seemed as if she had given up. All her friends were worried about her but she would wave them away when they came to see her. She cried at night and during the day she moped.

"Mom," Kitty knocked softly on the door, maybe she was sleeping. She hardly saw her anymore just once or twice a day when she came down to get something to eat, but it was usually late at night or early in the morning. She knocked again waiting for the answer.

"Come in Kitty." Ororo was in bed, her hair strewn around her unkempt and her face bear. "Sorry hunny I was just about to get up."

"No it's ok Mom, Jonathan just wanted to come up and see you for a bit." The young boy emerged from behind looking at his mother shyly.

Ororo almost burst into tears. She patted a spot next to her and Johnathan jumped up and laid down next to her. "Are you feeling ok today mommy? Sissy said you were feeling down."

She smiled at him, "Yes I am fine baby. I feel so much better now that you are here."

Kitty watched the two, she had done everything to try and keep Johnathan busy while her mom got over whatever it was that was making her feel depressed. She took him to the park and he saw some kids playing baseball. He had turned to her then and asked her where Logan was. She didn't know what to tell him so she had said ask mom and immediately he wanted to come back and see her.

"I'll be back later mom; Jean is going to take me shopping." She waved giving her mom a second look to make sure she would be ok.

Ororo hugged him next to her. His warmth flowing through her. She hadn't spent that much time with him the whole week and she realized she had let herself come above him. She had been stupid to be so hung-up on Logan. "Have you been having fun with Kitty?"

He turned sitting up a little. "Yea it was ok Mommy," he wasn't smiling though. He had a sad look on his face. She perched herself up and pulled him into her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" she ruffled his hair "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you the past few days. I promise I will always be here when you need me ok."

Johnathan just nodded, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where's daddy? He told me he was going to take me to the baseball game but he's not here and I miss him." He sat up fully staring at her.

She was taken back, "Daddy? Are you talking about Logan sweetie?"

He pulled back a guilty look on his young face. "Yea he said it was ok for me to call him daddy when we are hanging out." He frowned his face still guilt ridden, "I wasn't 'opposed to tell you, it was our game."

Ororo smiled reassuringly, "Its ok baby I will not tell him, but you know I do not mind if you call him dad. He is your father after all so I am sure he won't mind." She wondered if he understood what she had just told him. It didn't really matter when he was older she would tell him again when he could fully grasp it.

"Ok mommy." He stood up getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, he came back a few minutes later. "What time is it mommy?" He looked at the clock she kept on her night stand.

"It's 2:30 hunny, why are you in a rush to leave me?" She laughed tickling him and he giggled.

"No mommy the game starts at four, maybe he will show up before then." He looked at the clock quizzically and said nothing else as he laid next to her again.

Ororo sighed as she listened to his even breathing. She picked up her cell dialing Logan's number, she listened to the rings but no answer. Maybe he would like it if she took him, just because Logan couldn't make it doesn't mean he should miss it. She decided against it, he was sleeping and she wouldn't wake him up. She pulled him closer snuggling up to him falling asleep.

-A little while later-

Logan didn't bother to knock, he knew Johnathan was in there and he was late. He had totally forgotten his promise to Johnthan just remembering it a few hours earlier. He had sped the whole way here and still he was late. He stepped into the room and stopped. The two laid in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He didn't know if he should wake them or just wait till later. He decided on the latter and went to his room.

He wanted to talk to her, there was so many things he wanted to say to her. He waited for a few hours for her to come down to lunch. She didn't show but Johnathan came in with Kitty. Johnathan ran to him and he bend scooping him up into his arms.

Johnathan pouted crossing his little arms over his chest. "You didn't come in time. We missed the game daddy."

Logan glanced at Kitty and she shrugged, "Well I'll see you guys later, this is obviously between you and him." She giggled running off to catch up with a friend.

"I was a little late, by da time I got here ya were sleepin'. I don't think ya mom would like it if I woke ya."

Johnathan continued to pout. Logan laughed, he wasn't gonna get off that easy with him, "How bout I take ya for some ice-cream?"

Johnathan nodded enthusiastically and they left.

Ororo woke up with a start, she glanced around. It was 11:30. She stretched getting up and going to the bathroom. Kitty must of came and got Johnathan earlier. Ororo sighed she didn't know what she would of done without Kitty here to help her. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran a hand threw her unkempt hair. She looked pitiful. She made up her mind then to stop feeling sorry for herself. She wasn't gonna sleep the whole day and let herself waste away to nothing. She took a shower washing her hair and scrubbing away the last few days. When she stepped out she felt like a new woman. She dried her hair then meticulously brushed it.

She left her room, making sure to be quiet she knew people were sleeping and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a small snack then headed outside to the green house. She had neglected this too. A few plants were wilting and she grabbed a water can. Watering the plants as she ate her sandwich. She sighed crouching, checking on a small strawberry plant. There were a few ripe ones and she picked one. Slowly tasting it. The berry was sweet and she relished the taste. She sat back on her heels picking a few more and eating them. She smiled to herself enjoying the simple pleasure of such a small act.

She heard the rustle of branches and turn around. The empty door greeted her, "Hello?" She peered around in the darkness, the little bit of light from the moon was no help. "Someone there?" she called again and this time Logan appeared in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She turned back to her bush and picked a few more strawberries. She held up one for him. "You want one? Fresh picked." She half-smiled at him and he took it and popped it into his mouth. "Jonathan was looking for you earlier." She had turned her back to him, staring at her plants.

"Ya, I didn't make it in time. I took him for ice cream though. I think I was forgiven." He stood staring off into the same direction she was.

"I do not think he could stay mad at his dad for long." She turned to him then, "He told me about the whole daddy thing I don't mind that he calls you that. I just wished that you would have let me know."

He shrugged, "Why 'Ro. I am da boys' father afta all. B'sides if I left it up to ya, he'd be calling me Uncle for da rest of his life."

She shrugged, "maybe…"

He stared at her taking her in. Her stark white hair her chocolate brown skin. The look of sadness on her beautiful features. This woman, this Goddess that stood in front of him. He wanted her, not just her body but her love. He wanted her to be his more now than ever. The strength it had taken for her to stand in front of him and propose. He thought he knew her yet she had surprised him.

They stood silent for a long time each off in their own thoughts, the air became chilly and she shivered. "I am going to head in now Logan, you are welcome to more strawberries if you like." She couldn't stay here with him, all her pent up emotions were surfacing. Her anger the sadness…him being so near was rubbing her raw. A reminder of what would never be. She could feel the tears coming on and she didn't want him to see her in such a miserable state. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. She ran off before the tears fell from her face. She could hear him calling her name but she ignored him.

Logan growled he hated when she did that. He went after her making his way silently to her window. He pushed it open and stepped in she was sitting on her bed her back turned on him.

"'Ro."

She turned to him then her eyes red and puffy. The look of total vulnerability splayed across her beautiful face made him want to wrap his arms around her and comfort her yet he stood there. She rubbed at her face trying to force the tears back.

"Ya can't just run and hide wheneva I want to talk to ya Darlin' "

She had done it again. What was with her? Every time something came up that she didn't like she ran away. She couldn't keep running from her problems like this. "There is nothing left for us to talk about Logan. You said "no" to my proposal, you don't want to be with me I get it and now I am finally getting over it, so please don't drudge it up."

"Ya ran away before I could say anything else Ro."

"There wasn't much else you could have said Logan. So what was the point of staying and bawling in your face?"

He moved away from the window then going closer to her. "Ya gotta give me a chance 'Ro. I said no, yea but not because that was the way I felt. Ya caught me off guard." She had, there wasn't many times he would be surprised by anything. He was always aware of what was going on, yet this woman kept throwing him for a loop. He took a deep breath, it had to be now or never. He would let her know how he felt about her and hopefully she felt the same still... "All I've been thinking about is you and me Ro and how to turn that into _us_. I want us to be a family. The Cajun's wedding had me thinking, what if it had been ours? And you were walking down the aisle to me." He spoke softly almost as if he was unsure of himself.

"That night when I found out ya were pregnant Ro I was fucking over da moon, I thought dat maybe now we would have a reason to stay together and ya wouldn't be so flippant about our relationship. I had meant it when I said I wanted ya to be with me Ro." He hesitated for a second, observing her, "Maybe I was too blind to see dat I was in love with ya then. But I knew that I didn't want to lose ya. I didn't want ya to leave me." He roughly ran a hand threw his hair, shifting his feet. "I would of given up anything in that moment for you to stay. I didn't even give a fuck da kid might not of been mine. I woulda raised him as my own if it meant we could have been a family. That's all I wanted Ro, that's all I still want."

She shook her head as if she hadn't understood him correctly. He was behind her now she hadn't even notice him coming up "I…I didn't..." New tears sprung to her eyes then, he wiped them away softly.

"I want ya Ro. I want Johnathan and Kitty too, we could make dis work, we can be a family just give me a chance. I can do tha father thing." He smiled a little then, "I can do tha husband thing too 'Ro, if ya would accept me." He stepped back pulling a little black box out of his pocket. He flipped it open slowly getting on one knee.

"Ororo Munroe,"

Ororo's hand flew to her mouth he was…

He took her hand in his a nervous smile on his face, "Will ya marry me 'Ro?"

She stood quiet for a second, a bevy of emotions running through her. She shook her head yes too choked up to speak. He slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her into his arms. She was quietly sobbing.

"No more cryin 'Ro" He whispered to her, she nodded and he pulled her closer planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She wanted to say so much to him yet the words wouldn't come, she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, "I love you Logan." She said breathlessly.

He kissed her again, this time his kiss was more passionate, all his want and need going into it. A slight tingle ran from her lips to every nerve in her body. She pulled away to catch her breath. And he lifted her up carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently, slipping in next to her. Before she could say anything else he kissed her hard his tongue plunging between her lips.

Logan undressed her, his movements fast. He had no patience he wanted her badly. He pushed her onto her back his hand skimming down her chest then over her stomach to find her sweet spot. He slowly with deliberation pried her wet lips open to find her clit and grasped it. Ororo moaned into his lips, she whispered his name.

Logan kissed once then repeatedly along her cheeks, her jaw and then down her neck till he came to those wonderful breasts. He played with her breast, pinching each dewy brown nipple gently between his fingers before capturing one in his hot mouth and sucking on it. His tongue flicked out to lavish it then he took it into his mouth again only to nibble it roughly between his teeth.

She was moaning beneath him her hands tugging restlessly in his hair trying desperately to keep him there. Her back arched, pushing her closer to him as his other hand began to play mercilessly against the other starving bud.

She tasted so good and her scent was so strong he could smell her. Ororo shifted her thighs hopping to assuage some of the need that nestled there. He let one hand wander down between then to cup her wetness again. A tortured moan escaped her lips. Logan smirked rubbing his thump against her clit. "I want to taste ya here," he said fingering her clit, "your so wet Ro." He said almost sighing at the prospect. Ororo didn't reply she was already lost in his passion; he didn't wait for her reply he was up against her. The small bulb staring him straight in the face. Her pussy was right beneath his lips, he blew a tentative breath against it and was rewarded with a shudder from her.

The sensation hadn't left her body before another took over as his lips closed around her clit and he suckled it. Unwittingly she found herself pumping her hips and holding his head against the building pressure that surged through her pussy. She tried to think but how could she concentrate when he was causing so much sensations to course through her body? Logan didn't stop sucking as her head trashed against the pillow and her fingers gripped the sheet. It felt so good tasting her, he had missed this so much her taste was exciting and wonderfully intoxicating. Just the taste of her made him drunk with wanting more, more of her moans, more of her sighs, more of her body. At the sudden rush of her sweet juices, the way she shuddered and said his name Logan knew she had cummed. He had to be in her. Logan crawled up against her, her face still showed signs of ecstasy.

Logan parted her thighs and slipped his cock into her gently. Even through her pleasure a small pang of pain at being filled caused her to whimper out. She was so tight; slowly he began to pump his hips all the while kissing a trail of small kisses along her chest and nipples. The slight pain was almost instantly replaced by unbelievable pleasure as she her hips to buck against his. Logan held her down and started a faster, harder pace. She couldn't keep up, instead he lifted her legs and wrapped it around him. Keeping himself up on his arms he thrusted into her hard and deep until she was crying out from pleasure. He didn't stop he continued to pound into her until her pussy tightened around him and clung to him so that it was hard to thrust anymore.

Logan shoved her up against the headboard and continued to fuck her. All thoughts of everything but her and the way her pussy was coating his cock was gone. Now all he cared about was the delicious way her tits bounced and the sweat that puddled against her skin. Her heat was contagious as sweat began to bead and slid down his sinewed back and fall from his forehead onto her breast.

She had stopped screaming and moaning and now only hoarse whimpers and breaths were the only thing leaving her pretty lips. She was biting them now to keep it in and he remembered how it had felt to have them on his cock. He kissed her, his hands finding where they were joined and pulled on her clit roughly, pinching it until her hips were bucking wildly, begging for release. His cock tightened and in tune to his body she came gripping his shoulders, her fingers biting into his shoulders. Logan kept her hips still and planted his seed in her. Her hot cunt milking him until he was dry. He thrust still until her body went limp beneath him and a soft satisfied sigh left her lips.

Logan pulled out of her and pulled her down with him. He laid there with her head pressed to his sweaty chest. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders. Ororo closed her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten how wonderful and amazing it was.

"Ro'"

"Yes Logan." She muttered sleepily.

"I love you." He whispered pulling her closer and dropping a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Logan." She sighed contently everything was perfect Logan loved her.

-Epilogue-

Ororo beamed brightly her little picnic basket in hand. Kitty followed after her. Johnathan had ran off ahead of them already knowing exactly where they were going.

"It's such a beautiful day for a picnic mom." The young girl ran ahead chasing after Johnathan.

Ororo smiled as she walked along the beaten path. Her life was pretty much perfect. Logan and her had been married for a few months. And they had their little family but she had some news to share and decided a nice little picnic would be perfect.

She set down the basket and laid down the blanket. The crystal blue water sparkling in the sun. Kitty and Johnathan had already discarded their clothing and was frolicking in the water. She leaned back on her elbows and watched the two kids play. She corrected herself. Kitty was no longer a child more and more she was growing up.

"Mom come and join us!" Kitty shouted from far afar.

"In a bit Hun." She waved her off laying down and closing her eyes.

" Fallin' asleep already 'Ro?"

Logan's gruff voice startled her and she sat up and smiled. "I was just going to take a nap while I waited for you."

"Ya sorry 'bout being late, the Proff wanted me to do something for him." He sat down next to her giving her a small kiss.

She ruffled through the basket taking out a sandwich and handing it to him. He munched on it hungrily," So wat was ya big news 'Ro?"

She smiled smugly at him, a sly look on her face, "uh-uh you gotta guess."

He frowned, "I hate guessin' Ro ya know that."

She shook her head "Just try Logan…don't ruin the fun." She slapped him playfully on his arm.

He scrunched up his face thinking, "Hmm…" They sat in silence as he continued to think. Ororo was beginning to lose her patience.

She threw her hand up," I'm pregnant Logan!" she crossed her hands over her chest, he was so hardheaded sometimes.

He pulled her to him, his hand landing on her stomach. He smiled. "I know."

A/N : Pls read and review. Thanks everyone!


End file.
